


All my hopes and my fears in this moment are clear

by skyearth85



Category: Inception (2010), Social Network (2010)
Genre: Big Bang Italia, Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-16
Updated: 2011-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyearth85/pseuds/skyearth85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur, Arianna ed Eames hanno un nuovo bersaglio da cui estrarre: Mark Zuckerberg - punk, genio, profeta, traditore e miliardario.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per **[bigbangitalia edizione 2011](http://community.livejournal.com/bigbangitalia/)**. Gifter: [**m_bfly**](http://m_bfly.livejournal.com) ([poster](http://m_bfly.livejournal.com/32672.html) & [fanmix](http://m_bfly.livejournal.com/33022.html)). Beta: [**waferkya**](http://waferkya.livejournal.com)
> 
> Si tratta di un lavoro di fantasia. Se ci sono informazioni tratte dalla vita reale delle persone che hanno ispirato il film TSN, è solo per verosimiglianza.

Ti avverto, chiunque tu sia. Oh tu che desideri sondare gli arcani della Natura, se non riuscirai a trovare dentro te stesso ciò che cerchi, non potrai trovarlo nemmeno fuori. Se ignori le meraviglie della tua casa, come pretendi di trovare altre meraviglie? In te si trova occulto il Tesoro degli Dei. Oh Uomo, conosci te stesso e conoscerai l'Universo e gli Dei.

* * *

 **A:** _Arthur Point_  
Buongiorno, signor Point,  
il suo indirizzo mi è stato dato dal signor Yanagashizawa, il quale mi ha raccontato di come gli avete brillantemente procurato i piani di espansione della NiXiN S.p.A.  
Gradirei che Lei mi contattasse, in modo da farLe una richiesta di preventivo.  
Grazie dell'attenzione, distinti saluti  
J.D.

 **A:** _Joe Doe_  
Signor Doe, la ringrazio di avermi contattato.  
Prima di poter pronunciarmi, le chiederei di compilare il modulo preliminare che trova negli allegati.  
Buona giornata,  
A.P.

 **A:** _Arthur Point_  
(si prega di compilare il seguente modulo in forma succinta)  
Chi? (il soggetto dell'estrazione) Mark Zuckerberg, co-fondatore e CEO della Facebook, Inc.  
Cosa? (l'informazione da estrarre) Il codice di attivazione del programma di autodistruzione.  
Perché? (facoltativa) È l'unico programma in grado di cancellare completamente Facebook e tutti i suoi dati.  
Quando? (scadenza temporale) Sei mesi dall'accettazione dell'incarico.  
Dove? (luogo/hi di residenza del soggetto) Stati Uniti, California, Palo Alto.

 **A:** _Joe Doe_  
Signor Doe, sono interessato al lavoro da Lei propostomi. Le chiedo di mandarmi tutto il materiale in suo possesso inerente questa commissione.

 **A:** _Joe Doe_  
Signor Doe, in base ai dati da Lei forniti e il suo budget di spesa, direi che il mio preventivo è di $ 500 000 ($ 125 000 non rimborsabili, da versarsi subito alle coordinate bancarie allegate, il rimanente alla consegna dell'informazione), con un tempo massimo di tre mesi per l'attuazione.

* * *

In prima analisi sembrava un lavoro facile.  
Una ricerca piuttosto approfondita non aveva rivelato che Zuckerberg fosse militarizzato, anzi, sembrava che l'uomo non sapesse neppure dell'esistenza della tecnologia PASIV.  
Ad Arthur quindi sarebbe bastato creare una piccola squadra: se stesso, un architetto e un estrattore.  
L'architetto era facile da scovare, Arianna aveva già informalmente dato la propria disponibilità a qualsiasi lavoro per il futuro, mentre l'estrattore sarebbe stato più complicato.  
Arthur aveva collaborato per troppo tempo con uno dei migliori sulla piazza, e prima ancora con La Migliore, per accettare chicchessia nel ruolo.  
La sua paranoia, unita a spiacevoli sorprese ricevute in passato (Fisher, maledizione, come aveva potuto sbagliarsi così clamorosamente?!), gli suggerì di prende le dovute precauzioni.

Per quanto gli scocciasse, sembrava proprio che la scelta più logica fosse Eames.

 _"Pronto?"_  
"Eames."  
 _"Arthur, che piacevole sorpresa! A cosa devo l'onore di questa chiamata?"_  
"Ho un lavoro."  
Il falsario, dall'altro capo dell'oceano (Egitto. Quell'idiota era in Egitto nel mezzo di una guerra civile!), rise di gusto.  
 _"Chissà perché lo immaginavo. Di cosa si tratta?"_  
"Si tratta di recuperare un codice che attiva un programma che autodistrugge Facebook."  
 _"Cosa?"_  
"Hai capito benissimo." Arthur si chiese come mai l'uomo sembrasse stupito.  
 _"Oh mio dio. Ti rendi conto che sembra la trama di uno spy-cyber-movie anni '80, non è vero?"_  
In effetti, non aveva tutti i torti. "Pagano. A me questo basta."  
 _"A me interessa più_ quanto _pagano."_  
"Discretamente. 150 000 dollari, e la tua è la fetta più grossa. Tuttavia è un lavoro relativamente semplice, solo qualche settimana. Mi sembra una cifra più che onesta."  
 _"Se è un lavoro semplice come dici, perché hai chiamato proprio il sottoscritto?"_  
Arthur sospirò, ringraziando il cielo di non avercelo davanti. _La sciagura di aver a che fare con i migliori è che sono sempre maledettamente perspicaci_.  
Cosa si aspettava che gli rispondesse? Che era il primo lavoro di Arthur senza Dom da almeno due anni, e che quindi voleva qualcuno di cui si fidava alle spalle? Che gli bruciava ancora in maniera irrazionale l'errore fatto con Fisher e quindi non voleva un semplice estrattore? Che gli piaceva lavorare con una persona brillante come lui?  
No, assolutamente no.  
"Arianna. È il secondo lavoro di Arianna e già dovrò occuparmi di lei. Voglio qualcuno di cui posso fidarmi."  
 _"Arthur, il mio cuore si riempie di gioia alle tue parole, sul serio!"_  
"Non esaltarti troppo." Ma il tono era quasi affettuoso. "Tornando a noi, in caso di necessità ho bisogno che tu usi tutte le carte nel tuo repertorio. Saremo solo in tre, tutti faranno tutto. Allora, sei dei nostri?"  
 _"Mandami la documentazione via mail, e ti saprò dire."_

Come Arthur aveva previsto, sia Arianna che Eames avevano accettato il lavoro.  
Si erano dati appuntamento in una delle molte case per nuovi ricchi che erano state costruite negli ultimi anni a Palo Alto: una piccola villa piuttosto isolata, il cui affitto costava una follia (tipico della California, dove anche l'aria aveva un prezzo).  
Mancavano ancora due giorni all'arrivo degli altri, e Arthur aveva già cominciato a rifornire la casa di tutto il materiale che poteva servire.  
La suoneria del proprio cellulare (la sigla del telefilm di Batman degli anni '60) lo interruppe mentre stava rivedendo i dati della famiglia di Zuckerberg. Numero sconosciuto, il prefisso era quello dell'Egitto.  
"Dimmi tutto."  
 _"Anche le tue risposte al telefono sono brutali. Ciao Arthur, come va?"_  
"Eames, c'è un motivo per la tua chiamata o ti stavi semplicemente annoiando e hai pensato bene d'infastidirmi?"  
 _"Tranquillo, non ruberei mai momenti preziosi del tuo tempo per qualcosa di così triviale come la noia o il desiderio di interagire. Il mio volo è stato annullato e partirà domani, quindi arriverò in California appena tra tre giorni."_  
Arthur sbottò: "Che cosa cazzo ci sei andato a fare in Egitto nel mezzo di una guerra civile, me lo vuoi spiegare?"  
Gli era quasi venuto un colpo quando lo aveva scoperto. Senza contare che Eames non era propriamente persona gradita nel paese. Delle sue cinque identità più usate, l'unica che non aveva una taglia era quella originale. Tuttavia l'uso di quella comportava una tale serie di obbligazioni che era sicuro Eames cercasse di usarla meno possibile.  
 _"Lavoro, ovviamente."_  
"Bugiardo." Arthur aveva controllato.  
Eames rise. _"No, te lo giuro."_ Per poi aggiungere dolcemente, _"Arthur, tendi a dimenticare che, a differenza tua, io non mi limito a sognare."_  
Arthur si irrigidì a quelle parole, cosa voleva... Ma poi capì: Eames era in Egitto per un furto reale. Certo, era anche logico, considerando i saccheggi che erano sulle prime pagine di tutti i giornali.  
"Eames!" Sbottò esasperato, non potendo dire di più. Meglio essere prudenti, la linea che Eames stava usando al momento probabilmente non era sicura.  
L'altro sembrava estremamente divertito. _"Per quanto sia piacevole la tua compagnia ti devo lasciare, sto finendo la scheda."_  
"Va bene." Arthur stava per chiudere la conversazione.  
 _"Aspetta, dimenticavo, per il nostro lavoro: cerca di procurarmi più informazioni possibili sul periodo tra la nascita di TheFacebook e il trasferimento in California."_  
"Perché proprio su quel periodo?"  
 _"Le informazioni che ci hanno dato sembrano essere leggende metropolitane più che altro."_  
"Vedrò di integrarle."  
 _"Perfetto. Comunque ne parleremo più approfonditamente quando arriverò."_  
"Eames, aspett-"  
 _"Ora devo proprio andare. Salutami Arianna e non fate troppo i conigl-!"_  
Linea caduta.  


* * *

C'era una marea di gente al ricevimento nuziale di Dustin. La famiglia della sposa era incredibilmente numerosa e da sola doppiava abbondantemente tutti gli accuratamente selezionati invitati dello sposo.  
Eduardo Saverin faceva parte di quella minoranza. Dustin e Antonia gli avevano consegnato personalmente l'invito e Eduardo non aveva avuto il coraggio di rifiutare. Lui e l'amico, nonostante tutto quello che era successo, avevano continuato a sentirsi nel corso degli anni, e si erano anche incontrati in diverse occasioni.  
Inoltre Eduardo confidava nell'anonimato garantito dai grandi numeri, e nella possibilità di perdersi nell'immensa villa texana noleggiata per l'occasione. Si guardò intorno, piuttosto impressionato dallo sfarzo dell'abitazione che, unito allo sforzo mastodontico della ditta cui avevano affidato il rinfresco, dava l'impressione di una reggia. Tuttavia un po' se l'aspettava: visto il successo di Facebook, i soldi non erano più un problema per nessuno dei quattro ragazzi che avevano reso possibile la nascita del più famoso e influente social network della storia.  
 _Fantastico_.

Le portate principali erano state servite e la serata era in quella fase in cui la gente, oramai sazia, si stava rilassando e chiacchierava con gli altri invitati. Eduardo si era rintanato in un angolo dell'ampio giardino, a cercare un po' di tranquillità e ossigeno, e stava guardando una fontana con statue a forma di rana dalle cui bocche fuoriusciva l'acqua, quando aveva sentito qualcuno avvicinarsi. Si era voltato, aspettandosi qualche altro outsider come lui o magari qualche vecchio amico che aveva deciso di sfidare la barriera di _paria_ che lo circondava (e che in gran parte aveva eretto da sé, Eduardo era abbastanza onesto da ammetterlo) e si era ritrovato faccia a faccia con Mark Zuckerberg in persona.  
Sotto un certo punto di vista, non aveva sbagliato le sue previsioni: quello che l'aveva accolto era, in effetti, un _vecchio amico_. Quel coglione del suo ex-migliore amico.  
Mark si era bloccato, apparentemente indeciso sul da farsi.  
Il brasiliano notò come il padre-padrone di Facebook avesse cambiato taglio di capelli; i normalmente indomabili ricci erano stati resi più morbidi e gli addolcivano i tratti del viso.  
 _Solo un trucco_ , Eduardo sapeva perfettamente che era sempre lo stesso cinico bastardo. "Guarda che puoi avvicinarti, se non ti ho picchiato prima di oggi, dubito di farlo ora." Ridacchiò, tentando di sembrare il più rilassato possibile.  
"Non ci sono neanche portatili da scaraventare a terra." Solo chi lo conosceva bene avrebbe potuto cogliere l'insicurezza nel tono di Mark.  
Le parole dell'ex migliore amico lo riportarono immediatamente indietro a sei anni prima, all'ultima volta che lui e Mark si erano parlati così liberamente. Con una schiera di avvocati ai lati e un tavolo in mezzo. Si sforzò di non cambiare espressione. "Devo confessare che il mio primo desiderio era stato quello di fracassartelo in testa."  
"Perché non l'hai fatto?" Tipico di Mark mancare il punto di un miglio.  
"Non volevo farti male." Anche al culmine della rabbia, la sola idea di ferirlo gli procurava il voltastomaco.  
Lo sguardo di Mark era duro. "Invece citarmi in giudizio ti sembrava una soluzione migliore?"  
Eduardo scoppiò. "Se sei uno stronzo doppiogiochista è il minimo che ti puoi aspettare!"  
"Se invece di-"  
"Senti, te ne prego." Lo interruppe, improvvisamente svuotato di ogni energia. "Ci siamo già detti tutto quello che dovevamo. Dio santo, Mark, è il matrimonio di Dustin. L'ultima cosa che voglio è discutere con te. Sono anni che ci ignoriamo educatamente. Continuiamo a farlo, se non ti dispiace."  
Mark continuava a fissarlo (Eduardo si era dimenticato quanto questo potesse innervosirlo). "Va bene. Continua a scappare. Tanto è quello che ti riesce meglio."  
" _Cosa?_ " Eduardo non credeva alle proprie orecchie.  
"È quello che ti riesce meglio. Scaraventare a terra un portatile e andartene, oppure prendere il primo aereo e sparire dall'altra parte del mondo."  
"Sei un figlio di puttana Mark. Sei-"  
"E tu sei talmente convinto di sapere sempre cos'è giusto che non hai mai capito veramente perché l'ho fatto!"  
"Sono sicuro di ricordare qualcosa tipo _pericoloso per la società_ , _scelta necessaria_. Se non te lo ricordi, puoi trovare tutto sui verbali dell'accordo, nero su bianco."  
Mark lo guardò come fosse stato la persona più stupida di questo mondo.  
Eduardo non riuscì a trattenersi: "Ma cosa diavolo vuoi da me?"  
Il volto di Mark divenne indecifrabile. "Lascia perdere. Pensavo che avremmo potuto parlare, ma mi sbagliavo. Sei irragionevole come sempre."  
"Vaffanculo!" Glielo sputò in faccia. " _Ora_ vuoi parlare? Complimenti, Mark, sei _solo_ in ritardo di sei anni!"  
Eduardo si allontanò, furioso con se stesso, con il mondo e con Mark. Non necessariamente in quell'ordine. Furioso perché per un attimo aveva creduto che...

Si dice che il tempo aiuti a rimarginare le ferite, e addolcisca i ricordi.

Stronzate.

Eduardo voleva picchiare e scopare Mark esattamente come l'ultima volta che si erano visti.

* * *

Mark aveva rimpianti.  
Rimpiangeva di aver mangiato quella porzione di gamberi ripieni quando lui e Sean erano andati in quel ristorante in Alabama ( _Buba's_ , con l'insegna di un'aragosta che muoveva le chele), gamberi che aveva vomitato per tutto il volo di ritorno in California.  
Rimpiangeva di non essere riuscito a tornare a casa per il giorno del Ringraziamento di due anni prima e di essersi perso la oramai mitica, entrata negli annali della famiglia Zuckerberg, litigata tra zia Anne e zia Mary (e di come nonna Ester avesse bruciato accidentalmente i capelli di zia Mary con una candela, mentre cercava di separarle).  
Rimpiangeva di non aver chiesto a Sara Willan di andare con lui al ballo delle lucciole in seconda liceo.

Insomma, chi non aveva rimpianti? Solo gli sciocchi non ne avevano.  
Ma avere rimpianti e lasciarsi sommergere da essi, erano due cose diverse.

Mark li analizzava, li catalogava e li ripiegava con cura nel proprio schedario mentale.

Non pensava spesso a loro, anzi, raramente.

Solo che...

Be', a volte gli capitava di ascoltare una canzone, qualcuno gli raccontava una storia interessante, qualche volta capitava _qualcosa_ per cui... per cui per un attimo sentiva un vuoto nello stomaco, come se il respiro gli restasse sospeso in gola.

Come un amputato che sentiva ancora la propria mano, c'erano delle volte in cui Mark si dimenticava che Eduardo non era più al suo fianco.  
E in quei momenti, solo in quei momenti, si lasciava andare all'esercizio più futile del mondo: _che cosa sarebbe successo se...?_

Ma era inutile, stupido e una perdita di tempo.

Mark non pensava spesso a Eduardo. Anche quando si vedevano alle riunioni degli azionisti o alle serate di gala, cercava di non pensare a quello che era stato il suo miglior amico, mentre scambiavano le più trite frasi di circostanza, controllati a vista dai propri collaboratori.  
Dopo i primi mesi di aperta ostilità e visibile sofferenza da parte di entrambi, oramai erano anni che i loro incontri non gli provocavano altro che un leggero fastidio.

Già, la nausea veniva sempre _dopo_ , quando meno se l'aspettava.

Mark guardò Eduardo che si allontanava, la giacca nera che gli accentuava la lunga schiena.  
Si diede dello stupido: proprio lui che aveva creato il futuro, doveva smetterla di pensare al passato.

Se solo il suo cuore fosse stato d'accordo.


	2. Chapter 2

"Allora, miei valenti compagni, dopo un'attenta analisi ho da proporvi due piani d'azione."

C'erano poche cose che mettevano Eames di buon umore quanto un gratificante furto nel mondo reale, soprattutto se si trattava di un furto su commissione: per Eames, da Eames con affetto.  
L'uomo aveva già deciso che il Senet d'avorio avrebbe fatto bella mostra di sé nel proprio appartamento londinese, mentre quello in lapislazzuli lo avrebbe regalato ai suoi genitori per il loro prossimo anniversario di matrimonio. In fin dei conti sarebbe stato un vero peccato lasciare simili meraviglie alla mercé di comuni predoni, quando c'erano in giro intenditori come lui.

"Prendete carta e penna, fanciulli, che iniziamo la pianificazione."

L'uomo si trattenne a stento dal scoppiare a ridere quando vide che, alle sue parole, sia Arianna che Arthur avevano fatto come loro suggerito.  
Adorabili. Seriamente, quei due erano adorabili: come si poteva avercela con loro?

"Per prima cosa, vediamo qualche linea di azione." Era il suo modus operandi per iniziare qualsiasi lavoro. "Piano numero uno, detto _piano alla Marika_."  
"No." Arthur non gli aveva lasciato neppure il tempo di spiegare.  
Eames sospirò, aspettandosi una reazione simile.  
"Chi è Marika?" Arianna li guardava, divertita dalla reazione immediata dell'americano.  
"È una dei migliori point sulla piazza. La diretta concorrente del nostro Arthur." Eames adorava rimarcare la cosa. "Ex SVR, sigla che non ti dirà nulla, ma che è il moderno equivalente del KGB."  
"Marika è un'incosciente. E i suoi piani sono pieni di arzigogoli, ridondanti e inutilmente complessi." Obiettò piccato Arthur. "Forse è per questo che tu e lei andate tanto d'accordo."  
"Lavoriamo bene insieme, devo ammetterlo." Lui e Marika avevano un'ottima intesa professionale, anche se la donna tendeva troppo ad accentrare tutte le decisioni e aspetti del lavoro.  
"Sono felice che ci siano donne in grado di farvi vedere i sorci verdi, ragazzi."  
"Non è assolutamente così!" Il problema per Arthur non erano le donne, ma _quella_ donna in particolare.  
"Sono un grande sostenitore dell'altra metà del cielo, Arianna, oramai dovresti saperlo." Ribatté Eames, divertito dal broncio di Arthur. "Comunque, torniamo a noi." _Focus_ , non perdere tempo in chiacchiere. "Due livelli: facciamo un primo livello ambientato durante il college, ci facciamo passare per studenti e io cercherò di capire chi è a conoscenza del codice di attivazione, dopodiché, al secondo livello interpreterò quella persona e cercherò di farmelo dare, cosicché possa comparire nella cassaforte o comunque in un luogo considerato sicuro dal bersaglio."  
"Perché durante il college?" chiese Arianna.  
"Dalla scheda redatta da Arthur, un programma con un simile potenziale può solo essere stato integrato nelle fasi iniziali del codice. Con la riscrittura completa del network e l'introduzione del codice proprietario, un _programma per l'autodistruzione_ ," Dio, era divertente, "dev'essere obbligatoriamente stato installato o integrato, diamine sono un ladro non un informatico, nel codice di struttura. Quindi lo spazio temporale è limitato al college."  
"Questo significa che chi è a conoscenza del codice è molto probabilmente uno dei suoi primi collaboratori." Arianna era come sempre _brillante_. Se non fosse stato per la brutalità dei metodi e per una forte condiscendenza di fondo, sarebbe stata una fantastica estrattrice. Forse era meglio così; nonostante i pochi scrupoli di fondo, era rinfrescante che ci fosse ancora qualcuno che s'indignasse almeno un minimo nella loro linea di lavoro.  
"Pensi che chi ci abbia assunto sia Saverin?" Arthur andò direttamente al punto e alla stessa conclusione dell'inglese.  
"Probabile, ma non è affar mio." Gli rispose onestamente Eames.  
"Mi chiedo cosa sia _affar tuo_." Mormorò l'altro.  
"Arthur, ho appena saccheggiato un museo e rubato due cimeli patrimonio dell'umanità. La mia morale non è _strettamente convenzionale_."  
Arthur non disse nulla.  
"A proposito, Eames," cercò di rompere la tensione la ragazza, "com'era l'Egitto? È una delle tante mete che mi sono ripromessa di visitare prima o poi."  
"Al collasso."  
La ragazza rise. "Non sei molto incoraggiante."  
"Non può essere altrimenti, c'è stata una guerra civile. Solo perché sembra che il mondo se ne sia dimenticato, non è che la situazione sia rose e fiori."  
"In effetti-"  
"Non voglio fare il guastafeste-" s'intromise Arthur.  
"Sappiamo già che lo sei."  
"-ma prima di parlare dei fatti nostri, non sarebbe il caso di finire con il quadro preliminare?"  
"Va bene, prof." Lo canzonò Eames. "Proseguiamo con il piano numero due, detto _piano alla Cobb_."  
Questo provocò una risatina generale.  
"Cioè, andiamo e che Dio ce la mandi buona?" Scherzò Arianna.  
"Be', non è sempre stato così." Provò a difenderlo Arthur.  
 _Fedele nei secoli_ , non riuscì a trattenersi il falsario.  
"Tieni anche presente che Cobb è nato come architetto ed è passato all'estrazione solo in seguito alla morte di Mal."  
"E chi era prima il vostro estrattore?" Arianna non l'aveva mai chiesto al ragazzo.  
"Mal. Mal era il nostro estrattore. La migliore sulla piazza."  
Eames odiava quello sguardo. Se già era fastidioso vedere la _fedeltà_ negli occhi di Artur ogni volta che parlava di Dom, la _venerazione_ nei confronti della fu signora Cobb era insopportabile. "Per quanto trovi affascinante il tuo viaggio nella memoria-"  
"Stavo solo rispondendo a una domanda di Arianna." Rispose l'altro combattivo.  
"-abbiamo un lavoro da pianificare. Come dicevo, la nostra seconda opzione è una serata di gala, mi avvicino a Zuckerberg, lo affascino con la mia brillante personalità e cerco di fargli perdere tempo, tanto quanto basta ad Arthur per andare a rubare nello scrigno dei sogni contenente il codice che ci interessa." Pausa ad effetto. "Non è così che volevate fregare Saito?"  
"Qualcosa di simile, ma su due livelli."  
"Perché Saito era militarizzato." Arianna stava diligentemente prendendo appunti.  
"Vero."  
"Forza, miei prodi," Eames si alzò in piedi, avvicinandosi alla lavagna che Arthur preparava in queste occasioni. "mi aspetto che distruggiate questi piani senza pietà."  
"Io scarterei subito il primo piano, e no," Arthur era infastidito dal sorriso dell'altro, "non perché lo hai definito piano alla Marika, ma perché è inutilmente rischioso. Se possibile vorrei evitare di andare in profondità più del necessario. Il secondo invece potrebbe andare."  
" _Potrebbe_?" Eames gli sembrò deliziato, "Arthur, dov'è finito il tuo bisogno di _specificità_?"  
"Poiché sono un signore, non risponderò alla tua domanda."  
Eames rise di gusto.  
Arianna però non sembrava del tutto convinta. "La seconda si basa sul presupposto che tu riesca a fare breccia nell'attenzione di Zuckerberg."  
"Credi che non possa farcela?" Eames sembrava più divertito della cosa che offeso.  
"Dico che Zuckerberg è noto per non essere la persona più socievole di questo mondo."  
"Basta trovare una forma che catturi la sua attenzione." L'estrattore aveva iniziato a gesticolare animatamente. "Questo è il motivo per cui siamo a Palo Alto, per osservarlo nel suo ambiente naturale."  
Arthur intervenne. "Questo è il motivo per cui Eames, da domani alle sette in punto, inizierà a lavorare presso il bar della Facebook, Inc." L'uomo era estremamente soddisfatto della reazione stupita degli altri due.  
"Ma-ma!" Mise il broncio l'inglese.  
"Ho semplicemente ottimizzato il tempo." Gli rispose serafico l'americano. "Era l'unico posto disponibile che fosse perfetto sia per il nostro lavoro, sia per le tue capacità."  
"Io e te prima o poi dovremmo fare un discorso sul tema _lavoro di squadra_ , mio caro Arthur."  
L'uomo ignorò l'ultimo commento e si mise a fissarlo con uno strano sorriso. "E un piano _alla Eames_?" Arthur pronunciò il nome dell'altro come se lo stesse sfidando. "Mi rifiuto di credere che l'uomo che ha pianificato l'innesto usi le tecniche degli altri."  
"Se le idee degli altri sono migliori delle mie, non ho problemi ad assimilarle." Gli rispose calmo l'estrattore. "Comunque hai ragione, normalmente avrei utilizzato un'altra tecnica. Molto meno dispendiosa per un incarico come questo."  
"E cioè?" Aveva chiesto Arianna.  
"Il caro vecchio studio da strizzacervelli." Uno dei suoi scenari preferiti.  
"Ma la madre di Zuckerberg è una psichiatra." Arthur aveva colto subito il problema: avere la madre o generalmente qualcuno legato al bersaglio in quella professione avrebbe risvegliato tutta una serie di emozioni che a loro non interessavano minimamente, anzi, avrebbero di sicuro giocato a loro svantaggio.  
"Peccato." Arianna aveva una faccina depressa.  
"Però si potrebbe fare una variazione sul tema." Eames stava fissando la televisione spenta, guardandola però con un'intensità tale che sembrava come se fosse stato in onda il suo programma preferito. "Arthur, che tipo di nerd è Zuckerberg?"  
"In che senso?"  
"Quali sono i suoi interessi al di fuori del computer. Gli piacciono i fumetti, i manga, qualche serie di fantascienza in particolare, cose di questo genere? Ho un'idea e mi serve un aggancio."  
Arthur si mise a sfogliare il suo quadernino. "È un appassionato di cinematografia, dai classici in bianco e nero alle più sconosciute produzioni indipendenti. Fantascienza, anche se meno di quello che ci si potrebbe aspettare. Recentemente ha comprato tutta la serie di Ai Confini della Realtà. L'Iliade è il suo libro preferito, in generale la letteratura classica."  
Eames ascoltò tamburellando le unghie contro la lavagna che usava per illustrare le sue strategie. "Creiamo uno scenario a cui nessun nerd può resistere, nella specifico qualcosa a cui _Zuckerberg_ non potrebbe resistere. Direi una qualche fiera delle telecomunicazioni. Voglio una macchina per la realtà virtuale, chiamala qualcosa tipo _gnôthi seautón_ , stile Oracolo di Delfi. Tu," indicò la ragazza, "lo farai entrare, mentre tu," indicò l'altro uomo, "farai il tecnico di controllo."  
"E tu in questo scenario cosa saresti, la Sibilla?" Si leggeva chiaramente sul volto di Arianna che l'idea la intrigava e che stava già progettando i possibili ambienti.  
"Quasi." Eames iniziò a scrivere sulla lavagna. "Arianna deve convincerlo ad entrare, dirgli che si tratta del prototipo di una macchina che serve a stimolare l'autoconsapevolezza delle persone o qualche altra stupidaggine. Se non dovesse entrare di sua spontanea volontà, interpreterò uno dei suoi amici, Mokonoviz o come diavolo si chiama. Nel momento in cui entra, il più è fatto. Se Arianna decorerà l'interno della macchina con gli arredi della stanza del college dove ha creato Facebook, sono sicuro che lui la riempirà con proiezioni di sé e dei suoi amici. E lì entrerò in gioco io. Non una Pizia, benché mi piaccia l'idea di andarmene in giro con un pitone, ma piuttosto una figura neutra, una sorta di Virgilio, solo graziosa e attraente. Cercherò di fare le domande giuste e la risposta che cerchiamo dovrebbe comparire sullo schermo di monitoraggio del nostro Arthur."  
"Perché Zuckerberg non metterebbe i suoi segreti in una cassaforte, ma in un computer." Rifletté a voce alta l'altro.  
"Esattamente."  
Arianna aveva un'espressione eccitata ed esultante, e anche Arthur stava annuendo.  
"Direi di andare con questa idea. Se dovessimo fallire potremmo comunque ritentare, ma... mi piace."  
"Grazie, Arthur." Non vi era traccia di sarcasmo nell'espressione dell'inglese.  
"Il sognatore però dovrai essere tu. Io e Arianna saremo circondati da una folla di proiezioni; nel caso in cui Zuckerberg dovesse cominciare ad agitarsi, saremmo fatti a pezzi immediatamente."  
"Nessun problema."  
"Quindi ricapitolando:" Arianna stava scrivendo sul suo blocco, "devo creare un labirinto all'interno della fiera, ricreare l'esperienza di una fiera, cercando di ridurre al minimo le proiezioni, poi creare un design per la macchina e ricostruire la stanza del college all'interno della macchina."  
"Esattamente. E se possibile anche qualche esterno del Campus." Eames non era sicuro di riuscire a bloccarlo unicamente in una stanza.  
"Ok. Quindi, grandi spazi."  
"Abbiamo però un problema, Eames. Dobbiamo evitare che le proiezioni interagiscano con Zuckerberg." Arthur si era ricordato di un'estrazione simile che aveva fatto anni prima con ancora tutti e due i Cobb. "So che c'è qualcosa che potrebbe fare al caso nostro, un composto che crea come una barriera tra i sognatori e le proiezioni, lasciando quasi inalterate le percezioni degli ambienti."  
"E perché diavolo non l'abbiamo usato con l'innesto?" l'aveva interrotto Arianna, "non avere le proiezioni alle calcagna credo che ci sarebbe stato molto utile!"  
Arthur scosse il capo. "Perché nel lato pratico è il classico boomerang."  
"Rifletti, Ari," s'intromise Eames, "il sognatore non può interagire con le proiezioni. Ti faccio un esempio: io ed Arthur siamo nella stessa stanza con te, tu ci parli, ma noi ci comportiamo come se tu non esistessi. Prima reazione: oh mio dio, cosa sta succedendo! Seconda reazione: panico. Nella maggior parte dei casi ha portato ad attacchi di panico così violenti che al confronto il primo livello di Fisher è stato una bazzecola."  
"Ma in questo caso credo che ci andrebbe più che bene." L'americano tirò fuori il cellulare. "L'unica cosa che dobbiamo assolutamente fare è bloccare Zuckerberg prima che abbia il tempo di accorgersi che non può interagire con le persone che incontra alla fiera."  
"E in questo caso l'asocialità del bersaglio gioca a nostro favore."  
Arthur era al telefono con Yusuf e stava già ordinando il materiale che gli serviva.  
"Perfetto, abbiamo il nostro piano di battaglia. Da domani io cercherò di studiarmi Zuckerberg dal vivo, tu Arianna invece te ne volerai ad Harvard e osserverai l'ambiente. Mentre il nostro caro Arthur scaverà ancora un po' più in profondità nel passato del signor Facebook. "

* * *

"Se penso che questi sono i nostri leader del futuro, mi sento male."  
"Buonasera, Arianna. Bentornata." Eames aveva appena varcato la soglia della cucina, quando aveva visto Arthur e la ragazza intenti a chiacchierare davanti a una tazza di cioccolata fumante.  
"Ciao, Eames! Stavo raccontando ad Arthur le mie settimane d'inferno."  
"Scommettiamo che ti batto? Lascia che ti riassuma con chi ho a che fare giornalmente: nerd stacanovisti, che non battono chiodo da mesi, e con scarsissime capacità relazionali."  
La ragazza lo fissò per nulla impressionata: "Collegiali che hanno come fine esistenziale ultimo quello di scopare ed ubriacarsi."  
"Direi che si tratta di un pareggio." Arthur si considerava il più fortunato del gruppo. Si voltò verso Arianna. "Dimmi almeno che ti è stato utile."  
"Be', ho dovuto infiltrarmi in un paio di feste e arrivare alla seconda base con un tizio, ma la mia parte l'ho fatta: ho mappato e visto la loro stanza alla Kirkland, visitato alcuni laboratori e aule e," aggiunse, passando una planimetria ad Arthur, "sono riuscita anche a fare una scappatina nella vecchia stanza di Saverin."  
"Ottimo lavoro." Arthur era compiaciuto della meticolosità dell'architetto. "Non dovrebbe servirci visto che da quello che sono riuscito a ricostruire non è che ci passasse molto tempo, tuttavia non sappiamo di sicuro cosa congetturerà Zuckerberg e meglio prepararsi ad ogni evenienza. Raccolto qualcosa di interessante oggi, Eames?" Al silenzio, Arthur sollevò gli occhi dal foglio, vide una strana espressione negli occhi dell'altro. "Eames? Tutto a posto?"  
Questi si riprese con la solita grazia. "Certo, nessun problema." Un sorriso un po' forzato. "Oggi c'era parecchia eccitazione negli uffici: Sean Parker è andato a visitare il grande capo."  
"Ma non era stato allontanato e bollato come persona non gradita?" Anche se Parker non apparteneva al periodo temporale che interessava loro, Arthur aveva fatto una scheda sull'uomo.  
"Ufficialmente. Ma le voci di corridoio dicono che sebbene Parker sia stato rimosso da qualsiasi ruolo attivo nella gestione di Facebook, sia ancora parecchio amico del grande capo." Eames aveva finalmente trovato la scatola di biscotti che cercava da quando entrato in cucina (era _sicuro_ che Arthur gliela nascondesse!). "Sembrerebbe che alle spalle dei sui recenti tentativi di disintossicazione ci sia la volontà dello Zuck in persona." L'inglese si era unito agli altri due al tavolo.  
"Sono solo amici?" Arthur voleva farsi un'idea più specifica del rapporto tra i due.  
"Solo amici." I biscotti di pastafrolla erano uno dei piaceri della vita a cui Eames non sapeva rinunciare. "Posso sempre sbagliarmi, d'altra parte li ho solo visti interagire per cinque minuti, ma credo che Mark si senta come responsabile dell'operato di Parker. Non so come spiegarlo, ma ho avuto come l'impressione di un rapporto fratello minore che deve controllare che il fratello maggiore non faccia cazzate." Arthur non aveva problemi ad ammettere con se stesso che si fidava più della prima impressione di Eames che di settimane di osservazione da parte di altri (anche se non l'avrebbe mai detto ad alta voce). "Non ho visto nessuno che mi sembrasse qualcosa _di più_. Di sicuro non la ragazza con cui esce."  
"Patricia Dover?" Arthur prese la cartellina davanti a sé.  
"Esatto, posso garantirti che non c'è un grande amore in corso. Sembrano andare d'accordo, ma non ha lei la chiave per il cuore di Zuckerberg."  
"Non ci serve la chiave del suo cuore, solo quella del suo subconscio."  
"Spiacente, credo che non abbia neanche quella. Ha diversi amici con cui sembra avere un buon rapporto, ma secondo me nessuno che possiamo utilizzare. Le mie fonti mi dicono che gli unici con cui aveva un rapporto veramente molto stretto erano gli altri fondatori di Facebook, più Parker, ma quest'ultimo è già scomparso nuovamente e probabilmente per un paio di mesi non si farà rivedere; Moskoqualcosa, oltre ad essersi appena sposato, sta portando avanti un nuovo progetto e quindi le sue visite sono rare, Huges attualmente sta preparando la seconda campagna di Obama e i loro rapporti sono soprattutto telematici e Saverin... be', abbiamo i verbali."  
"Parlatemi di Saverin." Chiese Arianna curiosa.  
" _Por quê_?" Eames aveva il forte sospetto che l'altra metà del codice ce l'avesse proprio il brasiliano, ma una domanda simile se la sarebbe aspettata da Arthur, non dall'architetto.  
"Ho sentito storie interessanti in giro." Rispose Arianna. "Sapete, ad Harvard c'è ancora gente che li ha conosciuti. Ho cercato di fare qualche indagine discreta."  
"Ohoh, attento Arthur, la piccola sta cercando di rubarti il mestiere!"  
"No, sul serio. Nessuno me l'ha potuto garantire al cento per cento, ma tutti, e non sto esagerando, ragazzi, proprio _tutti_ , sono certi che ci fosse qualcosa tra Saverin e Zuckerberg. Un tizio, un ricercatore che aveva fatto la primissima selezione per Facebook, mi ha confessato che era veramente convinto che quei due stessero assieme, finché non aveva visto a una festa Saverin limonare con la sua fidanzata con Zuckerberg presente che chiacchierava tranquillamente con i loro amici."  
"Be', io posso dirti che una delle regole non scritte di Facebook è:" Eames aveva passato le ultime settimane a parlare delle regole non ufficiali del colosso, "non si parla di Eduardo Saverin."  
"Coscienza sporca o rancore?" Arianna sembrava veramente interessata all'argomento.  
"Forse tutti e due, o nessuno dei due. L'unica cosa certa è che non fai una regola ad hoc se la persona ti è indifferente." Eames l'aveva provato sulla propria pelle.  
"Il principio che si odia veramente solo chi si ha amato?"  
"Arthur, non ti facevo così romantico." Lo prese in giro il falsario.  
L'uomo lo ignorò. "Comunque non ha importanza. Il piano di Eames funziona anche se non abbiamo _leve_. E per prendere Zuckerberg faremo alla vecchia."  
"Wow." Il sarcasmo era evidente nel tono del falsario. "Che prospettiva eccitante."  
"E cioè?"  
"Furto con scasso, Ari."

"Sai, Eames, durante le mie ricerche mi sono giunte voci. Voci che dicono che stai mettendo su una squadra. Una squadra fissa." Arthur aveva aspettato che Arianna andasse a dormire prima di affrontare il falsario. Aveva intenzione di indagare sulla cosa già da un paio di giorni, ma per un motivo o per l'altro aveva rimandato.  
"Mi trincero dietro un educato no comment." Eames era spaparanzato su una delle poltrone del divano, e sembrava avere tutte le intenzioni di addormentarsi lì.  
"Quindi è vero."  
"Ammetto solo che ho riscontrato una lacuna sul mercato e sto cercando di porvi rimedio." L'uomo non aveva neppure aperto gli occhi e il tono di voce era calmo e rilassato.  
Eames era un attore superbo, non significava nulla.  
"Hai già un point?"  
"No, perché non mi serve. Perché non sto mettendo su una squadra."  
"Le mie fonti dicono diversamente." Arthur si stava innervosendo.  
"Le tue fonti sbagliano."  
"Le mie fonti sono più affidabili di un ladro."  
"Touché." L'uomo aprì gli occhi e lo guardò divertito, non aggiungendo tuttavia altro.  
"Io sono il migliore. Se dovessi mettere su una squadra, dovresti ricordartelo."  
"Lo so, Arthur. Ti posso garantire che lo so perfettamente."  


* * *

Mark aveva ardentemente sperato che, una volta raggiunto il successo e il semi controllo dell'universo dei social network, le interviste sarebbero cessate.  
No, sul serio, cosa interessava agli utenti come passava le sue giornate? Alle persone doveva solo interessare che Facebook fosse figo e stabile. Il fatto che il suo creatore fosse un asociale non voleva dire niente. E l'intervistatrice per la web-tv che gli avevano propinato quel giorno era particolarmente fastidiosa e chiaramente in cerca della giusta provocazione.  
"Allora, Mark, hai letto il libro che hanno scritto sulla nascita di Facebook: _Miliardari per caso_?"  
"No."  
"Come mai?" gli chiese, facendo finta di essere stupita della cosa.  
"Io c'ero. Non ho bisogno che un libro chiaramente di parte e sensazionalistico mi dica che cosa è successo."  
"Pensi di querelare l'autore?"  
Un giorno qualcuno gli avrebbe spiegato l'ossessione che avevano gli americani per querelare e citare in giudizio le persone. "Per cosa? Per cattivo gusto nella scelta del titolo?"  
La giornalista ridacchiò, come se si sentisse in obbligo di farlo, non capendo che Mark non aveva fatto nessuna battuta. "Il signor Saverin ha collaborato alla stesura. Poteva farlo?"  
"Il signor Saverin è libero di fare quello che vuole. A discapito delle dicerie non sono ancora riuscito ad abolire a livello mondiale la libertà di pensiero e parola."  
"Non c'è qualcosa negli accordi che avete firmato che dovrebbe impedirlo?" Mph. Doveva riconoscere che la donna, o chi le scriveva le domande, era preparata. "Quantomeno qualcosa che stabilisca l'impossibilità di parlar male in pubblico l'uno dell'altro. Me lo conferma?"  
"Confermo. Tuttavia non è un libro scritto dal signor Saverin, è solo un libro a cui ha collaborato. Bisogna vedere in che misura e per quali parti. Confido nel fatto che non abbia rotto i nostri accordi."  
La donna era chiaramente scontenta della mancanza di una reazione da parte sua. "Torniamo a noi. Quello che si stanno chiedendo tutti: la versione di Mark Zuckerberg qual è?"  
Possibile che non riuscissero mai a fargli delle domande decenti? Cristo santo, ma erano tutte uguali! "Io ho avuto un'idea e il signor Saverin l'ha appoggiata economicamente."  
"Tutto qui?" Ma aveva la faccia di una persona che sapeva perfettamente che la conversazione non era conclusa.  
"Già il titolo è incorretto. Non c'è stato niente di casuale nella nascita e nel successo di Facebook." Come spiegarlo? "L'amicizia tra me e gli altri fondatori ha giocato un ruolo rilevante nella nascita di TheFacebook, ma nella scelta dei collaboratori non mi sono fatto guidare solo dai sentimenti. Non è un caso che anche ora che le nostre strade si sono divise sono persone di grande successo." Era qualcosa che Mark sinceramente non riusciva a capire, come la gente si dimenticasse che Chris era nell'entourage del Presidente e Dustin avesse fondato una compagnia per conto proprio. Si sentiva offeso per loro. "Prendiamo me e il signor Saverin: non eravamo propriamente due studenti qualsiasi. Saverin era vice presidente dei giovani investitori di Harvard, aveva appena guadagnato 300 mila dollari in un'estate investendo sul petrolio. Sono andato da lui perché aveva i soldi, era il mio migliore amico, ma soprattutto perché è una persona capace e brillante. Io mi ero già fatto notare negli ambienti per le mie capacità di programmatore e avevo già dato il via ad alcuni progetti di pseudo-social networking di discreto successo. Se io non l'avessi reputato all'altezza o lui non avesse reputato le mie capacità all'altezza, non avremmo deciso di fondare assieme la società."  
"Ma poi qualcosa è cambiato."  
Come constatare l'ovvio. "Abbiamo fatto ciò che non andrebbe mai fatto nel mondo degli affari: abbiamo lasciato che i nostri disaccordi personali si riflettessero nella nostra conduzione della società."

"Ora ti farò La Domanda che tutti si chiedono: tornando indietro, lo rifaresti?"  
"Non si può tornare indietro nel tempo. E non è mia consuetudine rimuginare su cose al di fuori del reame della realtà."  
"Vero," la giornalista probabilmente lo stava odiando. Poco male, non era un suo problema. "tuttavia prova a pensarci, ora, intanto che siamo qui."  
"La tua era un po' vaga come domanda."  
"Ok, andiamo per gradi. Creeresti nuovamente Facemash?"  
"Credo che se non rispondo _no_ , domani potrei ritrovarmi citato nuovamente in giudizio da qualche associazione per la dignità della donna, quindi, la mia risposta è ovviamente: no."  
"Altamente probabile. Continuiamo: fonderesti Facebook con le stesse persone?"  
"Sì." A discapito di come le cose si erano evolute, non si era mai pentito della scelta. Anzi, col senno di poi si rendeva conto che il periodo di creazione di TheFacebook era stato il più felice ed elettrizzante della sua vita.

"Ultima domanda: taglieresti sempre il signor Saverin dalla società?"  
Mark iniziò a ticchettare con l'unghia contro il bracciolo della poltroncina. "A mente fredda, con l'esperienza che ho acquisito in questi anni, ti direi di no. Avrei gestito la faccenda in maniera diversa e sono sicuro che saremmo giunti a un compromesso soddisfacente per entrambi. Ma la verità è che non lo so. Perché non ho mai preso una decisione a _mente fredda_ per quanto riguarda Eduardo."

Mark si alzò di scatto dalla sedia. "Basta. L'intervista finisce qui. Per cortesia, questa ultima parte tagliala."  
"Ma la nos-!"  
Mark la bloccò, non ammettendo repliche. "Tagliala. Tagliala e basta."

* * *

Mark Zuckerberg viveva in una di quelle ville per nuovi e giovani ricchi che preferivano al lusso e alle dimensioni mastodontiche, un aspetto ultra-tecnologico ed eco-chic.

Il loro piano era quello di entrare e collegare Mark al PASIV nel sonno.  
La prima era la parte facile: Zuckerberg era spesso solo in casa, e quindi sarebbe bastato mettere un po' di sonnifero speciale nella sua cena (nel loro caso nella cena da asporto che quasi di sicuro avrebbe ordinato) per averlo pronto per l'estrazione.  
Era la seconda parte quella complicata: entrare in casa sua.  
Zuckerberg non aveva particolari sistemi di sicurezza, non aveva neanche una guardia del corpo, tuttavia bisognava avere un codice, che cambiava ogni giorno, pronunciato dal padrone di casa, più le sue impronte digitali.  
Le impronte digitali già le avevano, merito di una visita al bar da parte del grande capo e della sottrazione del relativo bicchiere da parte di Eames; e avevano anche il campione vocale anche, grazie a un hackeraggio della linea telefonica da parte di Arthur (questo era il grande errore delle persone ipertecnologiche: rendevano il cellulare praticamente inviolabile, e si dimenticavano di riservare lo stesso trattamento alla cara vecchia linea telefonica tradizionale).  
Il codice era il vero ed unico problema.  
Bisognava trovare qualcuno bravo. Qualcuno molto bravo.

"Wasp."  
" _Arthur Point._ " La voce femminile al telefono non sembra stupita della telefonata.  
"Devo entrare nella casa di Mark Zuckerberg, il CEO di Facebook."  
" _Zuckonit_." Arthur non aveva mai incontrato la donna di persona, avrebbe pagato per poterla vedere. Il tono di voce al telefono era sempre molto controllato, il lieve accento creava una cadenza quasi ipnotica.  
"Scusa?"  
" _Zuck-on-it, uno degli pseudonimi di Zuckerberg nel web. Di qualsiasi cosa si tratti, non sarà una passeggiata._ "  
"Non ti avrei chiamato, se non fosse così."  
" _Puoi essere più specifico sull'informazione che ti serve?_ " I convenevoli sembravano darle solo fastidio, per questo Arthur andava subito al punto con lei.  
"Zuckerberg cambia ogni giorno la password d'accesso alla propria casa. Ogni giorno, come quando esce di casa per andare negli uffici. Dovrebbe essere pronunciata da lui. Ho già la sua traccia vocale, e come bypassare anche gli altri requisiti d'accesso."  
" _Regalo dei tuoi amici nei servizi segreti?_ " La donna non sembrava troppo filo-governativa.  
"No. Non penserai che siano gli unici ad avere interessi in quel tipo di tecnologia?"  
Tecnicamente Arthur non lei stava dicendo una bugia. Si trattava solo di uno dei programmi che si era portato via quando aveva lasciato i corpi speciali. L'esercito non faceva parte dei servizi segreti.  
" _Dammi qualche giorno e 50 000 euro._ "  
"Ti posso dare una settimana e 20 000 euro. Con l'attuale cambio tra euro e dollaro non posso fare di più."  
Arthur sentì una lieve risata dall'altra parte del telefono.  
" _Va bene, ma solo perché mi sembra una sfida interessante._ "

* * *

Parte uno e parte due completate.  
Arthur si diede un cinque virtuale. Zuckerberg e Arianna erano già collegati al PASIV, ed Eames si stava preparando. In meno di un minuto sarebbero entrati anche loro due.  
"Pronto a violare l'ennesima mente?"  
Arthur ridacchiò "Ho smesso di farmi dei problemi a riguardo qualche anno fa, signor Eames."  
"Uno non sa mai quando la propria coscienza può farsi sentire."  
"Eames, a me piace fare il criminale. Non sono un bravo ragazzo."  
"Ti posso garantire che la cosa non mi dispiace."


	3. Chapter 3

La fiera delle telecomunicazioni di Santa Brigitta - solamente due padiglioni - era molto piccola, se paragonata ad altre, tuttavia era molto, _molto_ esclusiva.  
Era una di quelle fiere cui era possibile accedere solo su invito, ed erano, in realtà, due giorni durante i quali gli smanettoni, che erano dietro al successo dei colossi informatici, presentavano agli altri nerd i loro assurdi e non necessariamente redditizi progetti collaterali.

Inutile dire che Dustin era uno degli organizzatori.

Questo era il principale motivo per cui Mark continuava a venirci anno dopo anno. E poi era inutile negare quanto fosse rilassante avere a che fare, per alcuni giorni, con gente che veniva come lui dal lato tecnico del business, senza gli uomini d'affari ( _Gli economisti!_ non poté trattenere un motto di stizza al pensiero) tra i piedi.  
"Buongiorno, signor Zuckerberg." L'uomo distolse lo sguardo dalla folla di visitatori e dalle colorate bancarelle che probabilmente costavano più di una macchina (questo era quello che succedeva quando si lasciava avere tanti soldi a gente come lui) e si girò verso la voce femminile.  
La ragazza davanti a lui era molto giovane e vestita sobriamente, camicia bianca e pantaloni neri, probabilmente una studentessa che cercava di sembrare professionale.  
"Buongiorno."  
"Posso rubarle qualche minuto del suo tempo e presentarle l'ultimo progetto della Cobb &Point?"  
"Cobb&Point? Non l'ho mai sentita-"  
"La nostra ditta non è una di quelle che ha bisogni di pubblicità. Siamo un'azienda che si occupa di sicurezza. Ma quest'oggi siamo qui con un nostro progetto particolare: una macchina che stimola l'autoconsapevolezza delle persone."  
"Una macchina che stimola l'autoconsapevolezza delle persone?" Ripeté Mark, perplesso.  
"Esatto." Rispose la ragazza per nulla piccata dal tono usato dall'altro.  
"E com'è che ci siete arrivati, dall'ambiente della sicurezza?" Mark era curioso.  
"Attraverso studi comportamentali e neurologici atti ad analizzare i criminali e i meccanismi che li fanno agire, così da poter offrire dei prodotti sempre competitivi. Questo ha comportato l'investimento di molte risorse della nostra azienda in questi studi, che hanno aperto delle prospettive piuttosto interessanti, tant'è che abbiamo deciso di investire in progetti non prettamente attinenti alla nostra sfera di competenza. E questo è uno dei nostri risultati. Il nostro miglior risultato."  
"Una macchina che stimola l'autoconsapevolezza delle persone." Mark continuava ad essere perplesso. "E cioè? Cosa fa esattamente?"  
La ragazza lo accecò con un sorriso smagliante. "Il nostro studio è partito da una frase ricorrente negli interrogatori dei criminali: _non so perché l'ho fatto_. A lei è mai capitato, signor Zuckerberg, di compiere un'azione e di non riuscire a risalire a una motivazione logica e coerente per cui ha svolto quell'azione?"  
Mark sentì una vampata di calore al volto, accompagnata da un attacco di nausea. Cosa poteva risponderle? Sì, no, in quel momento (bloggare ubriaco, creare Facemash, estromettere a tradimento il suo miglior amico dalla società che avevano fondato) gli era sembrato qualcosa di perfettamente logico?  
La ragazza proseguì. "Ontologicamente potremmo dire che l'autoconsapevolezza è la consapevolezza di essere consapevole. Nel nostro caso, abbiamo deciso di concentrarci principalmente sull'aspetto pratico della ricerca interiore e di far sì che la persona riesca a ricostruire i fatti che l'hanno portata ad agire in una determinata maniera."  
"Wow?" Mark notò come non gli avesse dato nessuna informazione pratica.  
"È complicato spiegarlo ai non addetti ai lavori." Il sorriso della ragazza era meno brillante che all'inizio della conversazione. "Perché non entra e sperimenta il nostro macchinario?"  
Fanculo, tutta questa vaghezza non aveva fatto altro che incuriosirlo sempre di più (e Mark era già molto, molto curioso di suo). "Ok."  
La porta si aprì con uno _swoosh_ come nelle più classiche serie di fantascienza, rivelando un'anticamera in legno con un'altra porta, questa più scura, con una placca di simil oro nel mezzo, che doveva essere fatta scorrere ai lati per consentire l'accesso alle stanza.  
Sulla placca erano incisi dei caratteri greci.  
"ΓΝΩΘΙ ΣΕΑΥΤΟΝ," disse la ragazza ferma sulla soglia. "significa-"  
"Conosci te stesso."  
"Oh, conosce il greco antico, signor Zuckerberg?"  
Mark annuì. "Un po'. Non tanto da comporre odi o fare traduzioni accurate, ma qualcosa conosco."  
La ragazza proseguì: "Per il momento io la saluto signor Zuckerberg, solo una persona alla volta può entrare nella macchina. Si ricordi, tutto quello che lei vedrà è un parto della sua mente, non ci sarà nessuno di reale con lei. Quando la macchina reputerà che lei ha completato il suo percorso, il programma terminerà automaticamente e potrà uscire. Le auguro un'esperienza... _illuminante_."  
Con quelle parole di commiato, la ragazza chiuse la porta.

L'attenzione di Mark tornò sulla porta davanti a sé. Senza porsi ulteriori domande, appoggiò le mani sulla placca e questa scattò, lasciando la porta libera da impedimenti.  
Il ragazzo entrò e la porta si chiuse di colpo alle sue spalle, lasciandolo al buio ( _Oh, merda, forse non è stata una grande idea la mia._ ).

Poi di colpo, _fiat lux_ , e si ritrovò nella sua vecchia stanza nella Kirkland.

Il tempo di un batter d'occhio e nella stanza c'erano Chris che studiava nella nicchia alla finestra, con la felpa blu che usava quando aveva veramente freddo (quanti anni erano passati dall'ultima volta che l'aveva vista?), Dustin al computer che stava preparando un volantino per un party all'AEPi (in maglietta a maniche corte, perché fino a zero gradi per lui era caldo), Eduardo sulla poltroncina che stava trafficando con il suo Blackberry (quando ancora solo gli uomini d'affari li avevano, o quelli che erano pronti da una vita a esserlo) e se stesso in un raro momento di studio su supporto cartaceo.

Un cazzotto in pieno volto avrebbe fatto meno male.

* * *

"Ontologicamente?" Arthur al computer stava sorridendo divertito.  
"Ehi! Ho dovuto improvvisare, non pensavo che avrebbe fatto tante storie!" Arianna si stava mettendo comoda nella postazione al suo fianco. "Ho seguito unicamente un corso di filosofia anni fa, ho solo vaghi ricordi a tale proposito."  
"Avrei dovuto prepararti qualcosa. Scusa." Con Cobb si era abituato che sarebbe stato l'altro a preparare dei discorsi di _salvataggio_ per i loro collaboratori, non aveva previsto che con Eames sarebbe stato diverso. Chiaramente anche l'inglese era un vero professionista del settore, tuttavia lasciava ampi margini d'improvvisazione che, con persone meno preparate, potevano risultare pericolosi. Certo, era un'occasione sia per lui che per Arianna di migliorare, tuttavia se il bersaglio fosse stato più preparato in materia, sarebbe potuto essere un problema.  
Per fortuna era andato tutto secondo il loro piano.  
"Non fa nulla, l'importante è che sia entrato nella macchina. E poi come dice Eames, tante volte l'importante non è quello che si dice..."  
"... ma come se lo dice." Finì per lei Arthur.  
Ridacchiarono, un po' della tensione finalmente passata. Ora il più del lavoro toccava a Eames.

* * *

_Respira. Mark, respira. Cazzo, dove cazzo sono finito?!_  
Mark non era normalmente una persona che si lasciava andare al panico, né alle imprecazioni, ma quello che aveva davanti agli occhi aveva dell'incredibile.  
Erano reali. Lui sentiva l' _odore_ e il _calore_ di quei corpi. Com'era possibile?  
"Nulla di ciò che lei vede è reale, se lo ricordi."  
"Ah!!!" Mark non aveva assolutamente sentito avvicinarsi la donna che aveva davanti agli occhi.  
Che non era poi una vera e propria donna. Era strana, tutta bianchiccia (dalla pelle, ai capelli passando per le labbra) e gli occhi erano completamente neri, privi di iride e sclera.  
"Benvenuto. Io sono la Macchina. Sono una proiezione che le terrà compagnia." Mark sentì un brivido lungo la schiena a quella voce così strana, chiaramente sintetica, "Ho forma umanoide per esserle familiare quanto basta, tuttavia non tanto familiare da non ricordarle che tutto ciò che vede non è reale." Una piccola pausa per fargli processare le sue parole. "Come si chiama?"  
"Scusi?" Mark era ancora un po' sotto shock.  
"Le ho chiesto il suo nome."  
"Mark. Mark Zuckerberg."  
"Come vuole che la chiami?"  
"Mi scusi?" Shock o no, questa non era una domanda che normalmente gli facevano.  
"Ci sono persone che preferiscono essere chiamate con un diminutivo, con il proprio cognome, con un soprannome, o con il proprio nickname. Lei come chiama sé stesso, quale nome trova che la identifica maggiormente?"  
"Mark. Io-Mark." Aveva un nome monosillabico, non c'erano molti diminutivi o storpiature a disposizione.

Eames considerava la domanda sul nome importante come la combinazione di una cassaforte.  
Non era una domanda banale, come le persone pensavano.  
Il proliferare e il successo dei nick su internet non faceva altro che confermare la sua teoria. Il desiderio di unicità, d'indipendenza, di fuga dalla realtà: tutto trovava controparte nel nome iche la persona sceglieva per sé.  
All'inizio Eames aveva scelto il proprio come scherzo: stereotipo britannico domestico e sedia pacchiana. E poi, nel tempo, aveva finito per farlo proprio ad un livello tale che solo la sua famiglia, o le loro proiezioni, lo chiamavano con il suo nome di battesimo.  
Invece, nonostante fosse una persona che si immergeva continuamente nei mari del web, Mark identificava sé stesso con il proprio nome. Il proprio banalissimo nome.  
 _Interessante_.

"Mark, come mai é qui?"  
"Curiosità. Mi hanno invitato ad entrare e... curiosità." Wow, certo che sembrava proprio tutto vero.  
La macchina non commentò e proseguì. "Mi presenti la sua persona."  
"Perché dovrei farlo?"  
"Mi serve per capire come lei si percepisce coscientemente. Per poi confrontarlo," fece un gesto verso il gruppo davanti a loro, "con quello che invece lei ha fatto suo inconsapevolmente."  
 _Ricordati che tutto ciò non è reale. Puoi lasciarti andare senza problemi._ Una voce nella sua testa era piuttosto elettrizzata all'idea che c'era alla base di tutto quello che era davanti ai suoi occhi.  
"Io sono il CEO di Facebook, un sito di social networking. Sono ricco, molto ricco. Sono stato eletto uomo dell'anno dal Times qualche tempo fa. Hanno fatto anche un film su di me, _Connected_ , ha vinto moltissimi premi." Era ancora incredulo che avessero scelto Shia LaBeouf per interpretarlo. All'annuncio Dustin gli aveva fatto trovare sulla scrivania un modellino di Megatron (Mark lo teneva in bella mostra in ufficio).  
La proiezione, com'era facilmente prevedibile, non era per nulla impressionata dalla cosa. "Lei è sposato?"  
"Cosa? No, no, Dio no." In generale la prospettiva del _per tutta la vita_ lo terrorizzava. "Ho una ragazza, si chiama Patricia. Non credo che ci possiamo neanche definire fidanzati. Però stiamo bene assieme. È un bel rapporto, il nostro; maturo." Quella era una cosa importante, giusto? Quello che ci si aspettava da un uomo ben avviato nella vita. "Lei non mi chiede cose impossibili e io cerco di accontentarla." Già, lei non era come uno stupido brasiliano.  
Mark aveva odiato Eduardo. Aveva odiato come talvolta lo guardava e gli poteva leggere in faccia la delusione. Come si aspettasse sempre qualcosa _di più_ da Mark. Come se lo trovasse carente di qualcosa di fondamentale.  
"È felice, signor Zuckerberg?"  
Mark si girò a guardarla, tentando di nascondere la malinconia che l'aveva preso. "Quanto basta. Non si è mai felici totalmente, non è vero?"  
"Non lo so, signor Zuckerberg. Io sono solo un ologramma programmato per fare domande ed evocare ricordi. Io non so che cos'è la felicità, so solo che tutti la cercano."

* * *

"Come sta Cobb?" Arianna, seduta accanto alla postazione del manovratore, stava guardando Arthur, curiosa. Il ragazzo stava fissando il monitor osservando lo scorrere d'informazioni che Zuckerberg rivelava consciamente e inconsciamente.  
Niente d'importante, al momento (l'unica informazione personale trapelata era che il loro bersaglio era solito fare colazione con muesli ai frutti di bosco).  
"L'ultima volta che l'ho sentito è stata una settimana fa. Bene comunque. Credevo che fossi tu quella con le notizie più recenti."  
La ragazza gli appoggiò una mano sulla spalla. "Arthur, non sono interessata a Cobb."  
Arthur si limitò a sollevare un sopracciglio.  
"È complicato." Concesse.  
"Stiamo estraendo dalla persona che ha fatto del concetto uno status."  
"Sono pronta a scommettere che Saverin abbia qualcosa a che fare con tutto ciò." Arianna gli si appoggiò contro, la testa sopra la spalla. "Be', mi lusinga che tu possa credere che io abbia qualche possibilità di competere con Mal."  
"Se c'è qualcuno che può provarci e sperare di avere successo, quella sei tu."  
"Nessuno mi ha mai definita adorabile." Gli ricordò.  
"Questo perché Mal non era forte come te. Ari," si spostò quel poco che bastava per poter fissarla negli occhi, "tu non ti saresti mai persa nel Limbo. Di questo io ne sono sicuro." Arthur le leccò leggermente le labbra.  
"E noi due, Arthur?" sospirò, offrendosi a un bacio più profondo.  
"È complicato."  
"E tu e Eames?"  
L'uomo rise. "È molto complicato."  
La ragazza si appoggiò di nuovo alla sua spalla.  
"Ari, tu non sei la mia seconda scelta." La baciò sui capelli.  
"Lo so, altrimenti non verrei a letto con te. Ma non sono neanche la tua prima scelta."

* * *

"Mi dica, signor Zuckerberg, dove ci troviamo?" La donna indicò la stanza.  
"La mia vecchia stanza nel dormitorio Kirkland, Harvard University, Cambridge, Massachusetts, Stati Uniti, Nord America, Continente americano, Terra, Sistema solare. Via lattea se non erro. Non sono mai stato bravo in geografia o astronomia."  
La donna non mosse un muscolo. Peccato, Mark aveva sperato in una qualche reazione. "Chi sono le persone con lei?"  
"I miei primissimi collaboratori a Facebook." Un respiro più profondo degli altri. "Erano i miei migliori amici."  
"Non lo sono più?"  
Mark si stava pentendo di essere entrato. "Non tutti." Si avvicinò al gruppo. "Lui è Chris. Ufficialmente è un attivista per i diritti umani e consulente politico. Ha curato la campagna elettorale del presidente Obama." Sorrise: mai sottovalutare l'arma segreta. "A mio avviso sta sondando il terreno per diventare il primo presidente apertamente gay." Anche se Chris negava fermamente, Mark conosceva troppo bene quel finto santarellino per farsi fregare. "È quello con cui sono rimasto più amico. Anzi, posso dire che col tempo ci siamo avvicinati molto." (Eames ebbe un sussulto che per fortuna non trapelò dalla sua impersonazione. Quella era un'informazione nuova.) "Chris è l'unico che ha capito che, sì, alcuni fini giustificano i mezzi."  
"E per lei ciò è importante?"  
"Fondamentale." Rispose senza un attimo di esitazione. "Dustin non l'ha mai capito veramente." Si avvicinò al rossino con un quasi sorriso. "Dustin." Lo indicò. "Ha da un paio di anni una compagnia che si occupa di collaborazione tra imprese e tra imprese e capitali. È azzeccato. Dustin ha sempre avuto difficoltà a capire come le persone non facciano a non collaborare. È sempre stato il vero idealista tra tutti noi." Aggiunse, parlando tra sé. "Era convinto che non l'avrei fatto. Che mi sarei fermato prima." (Eames avvertì un brivido lungo la schiena, come se la stanza fosse satura di umidità.) "Anche se è quello rimasto con me più a lungo, e siamo rimasti amici, non mi ha mai perdonato quello che ho fatto a Wardo."  
"Che cosa ha fatto al signor Wardo?"  
"...cosa ho fatto?" possibile che ci fosse qualcuno che non lo sapesse? Ma poi si ricordò che la donna era una macchina. In effetti la ragazza all'entrata aveva ragione, era difficile ricordare che era da solo nella stanza.  
Mark si avvicinò all'ultima persona che mancava all'appello. "Eduardo. Wardo, perchè' mi fa strano chiamarlo Ed. _Ed_ è il soprannome di mio padre." fece un gesto vago con la mano. "È un personaggio del jet set internazionale e della finanza. Principalmente si occupa di finanziare e gestire società informatiche."  
"È con lui che non siete più amici." Dato di fatto.  
"Lui è stato il primo finanziatore di Facebook. Il responsabile commerciale. Ma in seguito ad un'escalation di ripicche infantili da ambedue le parti, decisi di estrometterlo dalla compagnia. Lui non la prese bene e mi ha citato in giudizio. Non le premesse migliori per rimanere amici..." La versione breve era fantastica. Spoglia da tutte le cicatrici emotive, non faceva neanche male. "Benché, con il senno di poi," perché in quel preciso momento aveva fatto male, cazzo se aveva fatto male, "la sua grande scena madre alla deposizione è stata piuttosto irritante nella sua falsità... be', Wardo era il mio miglior amico."  
E la scena davanti ai loro occhi mutò trasformandosi in una sala con un lungo tavolo in mezzo, Mark da una parte ed Eduardo dall'altra.  
L'ultima giornata della loro deposizione.  
"Io ero il tuo solo amico. Avevi un amico."

* * *

_Niente panico._ Eames si stava sforzando il più possibile di rimanere immobile e non far trapelare nulla, ma _Merda, merda, merda._  
Zuckerberg stava controllando lo spazio circostante.  
Bisognava accellerare i tempi.

"Abbiamo un problema."  
"Mmh?"  
Arthur stava inserendo codici come un ossesso. "Zuckerberg sta controllando il sogno più del previsto."  
"Com'è possibile? Non è lui il sognatore."  
"È uno dei possibili effetti collaterali del particolare sonnifero che abbiamo utilizzato. In persone con ritmi irregolari di sonno, o insonnia, tende a far prendere il sopravvento a queste personalità _immuni_ , per così dire. Speravo che non fosse il nostro caso." Poi si rilassò visibilmente. "Ok, bene, emergenza rientrata. Sembra che Eames abbia ripreso il controllo del sogno."

* * *

Erano tornati alla Kirkland, anche se la scena era leggermente diversa da prima.  
Mark era al computer, con Eduardo al suo fianco con delle carte in mano, che stavano discutendo di qualcosa, sorridendo come due scemi.  
"...e allora il professore si è fermato e mi ha fatto i complimenti, e mi ha detto che ne terrà conto alla fine del corso. Cavoli, è una delle materie più difficili e- "  
"Stiamo costruendo qualcosa di grande Wardo, qualcosa di veramente grande."  
 _Dio, siamo veramente stati così giovani?_  
"Lei rimpiange la fine della sua amicizia con il signor Saverin?"  
Mark non rispose subito. "Sì. Ma il problema è che anche se potessi tornare indietro lo rifarei. Cerco di convincermi che non sia così, ma mento a me stesso. Questo fa di me una terribile persona, suppongo." La donna non rispose. "Eduardo crede che io abbia sempre e solo preso da lui, ma non è vero. Non ha mai capito quello che io gli stavo dando."  
"Che cosa, signor Zuckerberg?"  
"Il mondo."

(Eames si dovette trattenere nel sbottare un _teatrale_.)  
"Lei prova rabbia nei confronti del signor Saverin?"  
Mark protestò. "Io non provo rabbia." Scosse il capo, come a schiarirsi le idee. "Forse. Un po'."  
L'immagine cambiò nuovamente: sera, Mark ai bordi di una piscina, una festa era in corso in casa, ma lui era completamente focalizzato sulla telefonata. "Hai congelato il conto?!" "Mi serviva la tua attenzione." "-la differenza tra Facebook e gli altri: noi non crashiamo mai!"  
Mark guardò se stesso stupito e imbarazzato. "Ok, decisamente un po' di rabbia."  
La proiezione aveva appena chiuso la telefonata e stava fissando i ragazzi all'interno, quando strinse con forza il cellulare e lo scaraventò a terra. Entrò nella casa senza voltarsi.  
"Ops. Ero più arrabbiato di quel che ricordassi."

Eames aveva cercato di riportare la scena nel dormitorio, riuscendoci solo in parte.  
Zuckerberg era più _duro_ del previsto e la scena era di nuovo su lui e Saverin, anche se dai discorsi sembrava essere più tardi nel tempo.  
"- a me quello lì non piace, andiamo Mark, ma hai visto come si muoveva?" "Wardo non essere ridicolo, andiamo, sei stato tu il primo a proporre Stanford, la California-" "Sean Parker è uno stronzo inaffidabile, TheFacebook non ha bisogno di lui!" "Facebook, Wardo, niente più the."  
Nonostante tutta la sua esperienza, Eames ancora si stupiva della strana sensazione che provava quando si ritrovava davanti agli occhi due persone identiche, in questo caso due Mark: uno che stava parlando con Saverin, assonnato, stanco eppure pieno di energia, un ragazzo che aveva davanti a se il futuro e, archiviando l'incontro con Parker, stava cercando di convincere Eduardo ad andare in California con lui; l'altro invece era un uomo, un uomo che aveva plasmato il futuro a scapito del proprio passato e che in quel momento se ne stava immobile, come una statua, fissando i due ragazzi.  
"Voleva il signor Saverin con lei in California?" provò il falsario.  
Una risata isterica scappò dalle labbra del miliardario. "Wow, certo che avevo proprio bisogno di una macchina per capirlo."  
E la scena cambiò nuovamente.

* * *

"Non mi piacciono tutti questi cambi di scena." Arthur sapeva che poteva essere un rischio con quel sonnifero, ma non credeva che si perdesse così tanto il controllo del sogno.  
"Eames se la sta cavando bene però, giusto?"  
"Sì, ma questi cambi ci stanno allontanando dall'estrazione. A noi non interessa che Zuckerberg fosse innamorato o meno di Saverin, solo la metà del suo codice."  
"Zuckerberg _è_ innamorato di Saverin."  
"Se così fosse mi dispiacerebbe per lui."  
"Perché?" Arianna lo guardò con un'espressione triste. "Non c'è niente di male nell'essere innamorati."  
"Posso ricordarti Cobb e Mal, o la considereresti una mancanza di tatto da parte mia?"  
La ragazza gli tirò un pugno leggero sulla spalla. "Stronzo." Si alzò dalla sedia, e iniziò a sgranchirsi le gambe. "Ricordi che ti ho parlato di un tizio che ho conosciuto ad Harvard?"  
"Il tizio della seconda base?" Arthur iniziava ad avere i muscoli del collo indolenziti, _strano, non è passato tanto tempo da quando siamo entrati nel sogno..._ "Dovresti essere fiera di te, Eames era scandalizzato."  
"Eames crede che noi stiamo assieme, Arthur." Ad Arianna a volte sembrava di essere tornata alla medie con quei due.  
"Bene, lasciaglielo credere." Arthur era più acido del solito sull'argomento.  
"Ok, sputa il rospo: che cosa c'è?"  
La piega della bocca del point non prometteva niente di buono. "Niente."  
"Palle."  
Arthur non le rispose subito, ma capitolò. "Eames sta mettendo su una squadra fissa."  
"Cosa, sul serio?" Benchè la sua esperienza fosse limitata, dai discorsi degli altri aveva capito che non era pratica comune.  
"L'ho saputo tramite un chimico olandese. Eames gli ha chiesto una collaborazione continuata ed esclusiva, così lui mi ha chiesto notizie più approfondite su Eames."  
"Magari te lo chiederà alla fine del lavoro." Specificò: "di essere il suo point."  
"Ha negato che stia mettendo su una squadra. E comunque il chimico ha detto che c'era una donna con lui. Non l'ha saputa riconoscere, quindi può darsi che abbia già trovato un point." Arthur cercò di trattenersi, ma, "Qualcuno che _non abbia paura di sognare un po' più in grande_."  
"Oh Arthur, non essere sciocco."  
"Possiamo cambiare argomento?" La supplicò. "Cosa mi stavi dicendo del tuo Romeo?"  
Arianna decise di non insistere oltre. "Secondo Nico, il vero problema tra Zuckerberg e Saverin è sempre stato che quando uno voleva l'altro, l'altro non se ne accorgeva." Arianna fece un gesto frustrato. "Non so come spiegartelo, secondo lui quei due si amavano, ma non sono mai riusciti a coordinarsi nell'essere disponibili ad _essere innamorati_ nello stesso momento."  
Sul volto di Arthur si dipinse un'espressione perplessa. "Interessante, ma non vedo come ci possa aiutare."  
"In nessun modo, ma mi piacciono i pettegolezzi."

* * *

"Il signor Saverin era uno dei suoi primi investitori?" La proiezione della macchina sembrava non muoversi nello spazio, ma comparire all'improvviso dove prima vi era il nulla.  
"Il primo." Mark non l'aveva mai negato.  
"E lei cosa gli ha dato in cambio?"  
"In che senso?"  
"Perché il signor Saverin le ha dato i soldi?"  
Il volto del miliardario si contorse in una smorfia triste. "Era una buona idea. Era una grande idea e Wardo ha sempre avuto intuito per queste cose."  
"Lei gli ha chiesto un finanziamento per questi motivi?"  
"Anche. Eduardo è sempre stato in gamba e ero sicuro che avrebbe capito il potenziale della mia idea. Ma..." Che diavolo, stava parlando con una macchina, poteva permettersi la cruda verità. "...anche perché cosi sarei stato libero di fare quello che volevo. Wardo mi ha sempre dato piena autonomia." Non sarebbe stato come quei stupidi Winkelvii. "Altri investitori avrebbero voluto che io facessi quello che loro volevano. Stupido, la loro visione era limitata." I gemelli e il loro amico volevano una scimmia ammaestrata, non un'idea geniale. Non la meritavano, non gli era dovuto niente, niente di niente. _Fanculo, brutti stronzi accondiscendenti di merda._  
"Si doveva fidare di lei."  
Mark ci mise un attimo a capire a chi si riferiva, e a quel punto rise, ma era un suono tutt'altro che allegro. "Già, si fidava di me."  
La macchina non si scompose minimamente. "Non le ha chiesto nessuna garanzia a fronte del suo investimento."  
"No, nessuna garanzia. Anche se... " sembrò per un attimo tentennante, "gli avevo dato l'opportunità di controllare direttamente il content manager. All'epoca avrebbe potuto cancellare tutti i contenuti. Oggi, con le sue credenziali, è praticamente come gli altri utenti."

A Eames venne un colpo. Cosa significava? L'intera operazione era un buco nell'acqua? Possibile che Saverin non avesse realizzato che il suo codice era praticamente inutile?  
Eames si impose la calma e ci ragionò su. "Il signor Saverin poteva danneggiare Facebook."  
"Poteva cancellarne i contenuti." Precisò Mark, distratto dalla festa che era comparsa alle sue spalle.  
Eames non vedeva né Mark né Eduardo da nessuna parte, solo Parker e Moskoqualcosa con dei ragazzi e ragazze stra-fumate. "È la stessa cosa."  
"Non proprio. Con le sue credenziali avrebbe dovuto cancellare un oggetto alla volta, una cosa lunghissima, e comunque in qualche modo avremmo potuto recuperare i dati."  
"-non risponde al cellulare." "È impegnato-"  
Mark sentì la nausea assalirlo. "Fantastico. Anche questo mi tocca rivedere."  
" _Wardo!_ " Il ragazzo che dava un pugno giocoso al braccio di un fradicio Saverin era qualcuno che non sembrava neppure Mark.  
Eduardo era finalmente arrivato in California, eppure Mark aveva sempre considerato quella sera il vero inizio della fine.  
"-Christy è pazza, è maniaca è follemente gelosa-"  
"Durante la deposizione ho pensato spesso a... alla nostra storia. Alla nostra storia comune. Credo che questo sia stato il punto di non ritorno. Da qui abbiamo smesso di ascoltarci."  
Mark chiuse gli occhi con forza, stringendoli come cercare di trattenere le lacrime. " _Io voglio- io ho bisogno di te. Qui._ " Pronunciarono i due Mark all'unisono, con la differenza che da uno suonava come una dichiarazione di sconfitta.

Eames riconobbe la sala di prima, quella della deposizione, solo che questa volta c'era solo la proiezione di Mark seduta al tavolo, il portatile chiuso e un paio di fogli appoggiati sopra.  
Mark, quello reale, scosse il capo come a risvegliarsi da un sogno. "E pensare che c'è chi dice che l'amicizia non ha prezzo." Sorrise amaramente.  
"Lei prova rabbia?"  
"Per la deposizione? No, in realtà no. Al posto suo avrei fatto lo stesso." Non si era stupito quando gli era arrivata l'informazione di garanzia. "Anzi, probabilmente anche di peggio."  
"Tipo cancellare Facebook?"  
"Esattamente. Muoia Sansone con tutti i filistei." In un'altra epoca Mark sarebbe stato uno di quei capitani che si sarebbero fatti saltare in aria con la propria nave pur di non farla catturare al nemico.  
"Il signor Saverin non ha il suo controllo su Facebook."  
"Nessuno ce l'ha."  
"Facebook è indistruttibile." Insistette la macchina.  
Mark si limitò a una scrollata di spalle. "Noi diciamo _inviolabile_ , ma è lo stesso, suppongo."  
"Facebook non si può cancellare?" _Andiamo, andiamo, rispondi a questa cazzo di domanda!_ Pensò disperato Eames.  
"Le pagine dei singoli utenti? Certo, se hai le autorizzazioni giuste."  
"E il sito nella sua interezza."  
"Cosa? No, certo che no. Forse una volta, nei primi mesi. Al giorno d'oggi? Impossibile."  
Solo la professionalità di Eames impedì al falsario di chiudere l'estrazione in quel momento. _Merda._

La macchina e Mark si ritrovarono nuovamente alla Kirkland, i quattro ragazzi che avevano fondato il più famoso social network della storia erano intenti a studiare nello spazio in comune.  
Mark sospirò. "È patetico che questo è stato il periodo più bello della mia vita?"  
"Perché patetico?"  
"Andiamo!" Ora l'uomo era veramente arrabbiato. "Il periodo più bello della mia vita è stato quando dovevo perdere tempo con i compiti, eravamo tutti e quattro single che non battevano chiodo, senza il becco di un quattrino - tranne Eduardo - e cercavamo di dare una struttura a un progetto che avrebbe tranquillamente potuto non funzionare!" Le aveva quasi urlate quelle parole. "Patetico."  
"Perché lo reputa il periodo più felice della sua vita?"  
"Perché non mi sono mai più sentito così vivo." Quello era uno dei segreti inconfessabili di Mark. "Non sono più stato creativo come in quel periodo. Era esaltante: ero incentivato a fare diecimila cose in contemporanea." Aggiungendo, come se dovesse confessare un crimine, "Perché-perché ero assieme ai miei amici." Scosse il capo, "perché ero assieme ad Eduardo."  
"Perché l'ha estromesso dalla società?"  
"Ero arrabbiato, ero furioso, non riuscivo a darmi pace che lui non avesse lasciato tutto per raggiungermi in California, ero geloso che lo volevano per la Phoenix, ma più di tutto non sopportavo che..." Pausa. Mark rimase in silenzio, a contemplare i due ragazzi che stavano studiando sul divano. Quasi in trance si avvicinò a loro, appoggiando una mano alla spalliera, lo sguardo fisso su Eduardo. "Non sopportavo che tu non-tu non volessi stare con me." Fece un gesto, come per spostare dalla fronte dell'altro una ciocca ribelle, ma si bloccò prima di completare il movimento. "Volevo che per una volta in vita tua tu scegliessi quello che volevi, non quello che gli altri si aspettavano da te, ma non mi rendevo conto che io per primo volevo che ti piegassi alla mia volontà. Sono stato uno sciocco, Eduardo, perché quando hai scelto non ho saputo accettare che..." un respiro profondo "Non hai scelto me. E io non te l'ho mai perdonato. Io non te lo perdono."

La macchina gli si avvicinò, fino a toccare la mano sulla spalliera. "Abbiamo finito, signor Zuckerberg." Eppure, benché i suoi occhi avessero registrato il movimento, Mark non sentì nulla.  
"Finito? E la mia grande rivelazione? La fine del programma non significa che il mio cammino per l'illuminazione si è concluso?"  
La macchina sorrise, e si piegò verso il suo orecchio.  
"Sei un grandissimo stronzo e hai tradito il tuo miglior amico. Fattene una ragione."


	4. Chapter 4

"Non c'è nessun codice." Furono le prime parole di Eames al suo risveglio.  
Arthur e Arianna si scambiarono una strana occhiata. "Sì che c'è." Rispose Arthur.  
"No," scosse il capo con veemenza il falsario, che si stava staccando da solo i cavi, mentre gli altri due erano occupati con Zuckerberg, cercando di sistemarlo nella stessa maniera in cui l'avevano trovato. "L'unico codice che Zuckerberg mi ha detto di aver dato a Saverin è quello di amministratore nelle prime fasi della creazione di Facebook. Ma dopo la rottura gli ha revocato ogni privilegio, quindi: buco nell'acqua."  
"Senti," Arthur cercò di calmarlo, "a noi sulla videata del macchinario è comparso un codice composto per metà dal codice che ci hanno dato. Prima di consegnarlo al committente, controlliamo. Da quello che ho potuto vedere, ci si logga come amministratore e come password si mette questo codice."  
"Sì, ma non c'è nessun programma!" Eames era molto, molto seccato dalla cosa.  
"Be', i content manager in senso lato si possono definire programmi."  
"Io direi che è meglio filare, prima che il genio si svegli, e poi discutiamo di tecnologia." Quando l'ultima arrivata fungeva da voce della ragione, Arthur sapeva che era il caso di ascoltare.

Dopo essere usciti cautamente, ma velocemente dalla casa del miliardario, tornarono alla villa affittata per l'estrazione, dove in soggiorno erano pronte ad attenderli le valigie e il numero della locale compagnia di taxi per Arianna, diretta a New York. Arthur avrebbe riportato la macchina a noleggio in aeroporto prima di tornarsene a Los Angeles, mentre Eames sarebbe rimasto ancora qualche giorno a Palo Alto, ma in un appartamento dall'altra parte della cittadina, per non destare sospetti alla Facebook e accertarsi che non ci sarebbero stati spiacevoli residui dell'estrazione (non per bontà d'animo, ma per semplice sicurezza: se Zuckerberg si fosse sentito male, Eames sarebbe stato pronto a falsificare le analisi, per evitare che il composto da loro usato fosse scoperto).  
Ma prima, bisognava controllare qualcosa.  
"Porca... funziona!" Eames non capiva, Zuckerberg non gli aveva mentito, se ne sarebbe accorto, no? Eppure la prova era davanti ai loro occhi in bianco e azzurro.  
"Grande!" Arianna esultò. "Due lanci e due strike per me ragazzi."  
"Attenta pupa, la prima caduta farà molto male." La redarguì Eames. "Io ho invece iniziato con un fallimento, e questo mi ha preparato a tutto." Meglio tralasciare che era stato un tenentucolo di sua maestà nell'M6 all'epoca.  
La ragazza rise. "Va bene, papà, cercherò di non farmi abbattere _se_ succederà." Si stava sistemando la sciarpa quando un clacson risuonò dall'esterno. "Questo è il mio cocchio. Arthur, se passi a Parigi vieni a trovarmi. E i soldini al conto che ti ho già dato." Un bacio sulla guancia all'uno e all'altro. "Eames, stammi bene e ricorda che se ti serve un architetto sono sempre disponibile." Un sorriso raggiante. "Alla prossima!"

"Non dovevate trattenervi per la mia presenza." Aggiunse Eames non appena i due uomini furono soli.  
Arthur scosse il capo, in un gesto rassegnato. "Non sono affari tuoi." Chiuse il portatile. "Io direi di consegnare il codice a Saverin o chi altro è, e lasciare che si arrangino."  
"Non gli spieghiamo che non è un programma?"  
"No. Non ci pagano per questo. Ci hanno chiesto un codice e un codice gli diamo."  
"A volte dimentico che sotto tutta questa eleganza c'è un bastardo." Ma il tono era ammirato. "Senti," Eames aspettò che l'altro si voltasse verso di lui "sto pensando di mettere su una squadra. Una squadra fissa."  
"Perché hai riscontrato una lacuna sul mercato e stai cercando di porvi rimedio?" Arthur gli rispose, memore di quella vecchia conversazione.  
"Non è come credi tu." Gli si era avvicinato. "Molta gente si sta militarizzando. Le estrazioni saranno sempre più difficili e ci sarà bisogno di gente specializzata." Lo guardò dritto negli occhi. "Sto addestrando un nuovo falsario."  
"Cosa? Stai scherzando? Pensavo che i falsari non svelassero i segreti del mestiere." Il point era stupito e un po' scandalizzato.  
Eames fece spalluccie. "Questo falsario lo fa. Be', fino a un certo punto." Concesse. "Quanto basta per darle una base."  
"Dar _le_?"  
L'inglese sorrise enigmatico. "Non pensavo di mettere su una squadra fissa. Pensavo più a una rete di collaborazione, ma... mi hai ricordato che è bello lavorare con gente di cui ti puoi fidare. Gente in gamba. E le mie fonti dicono che sei il miglior point sulla piazza."  
"Le tue fonti sono attendibili?" Arthur era solo a qualche centimetro da lui.  
"Molto."  
"Va bene. Accetto."  
"Così, su due piedi? Senza nessun altro particolare?" Gli occhi di Eames erano a metà tra l'adorazione e il riso. "E comunque ci vorrà ancora del tempo, devo sistemare un paio di cose."  
"Cioè preparare a dovere la tua pupilla per il debutto?"  
"Principalmente, ma ho ancora qualche altro affare in sospeso."  
Arthur appoggiò un dito sulle labbra carnose dell'uomo. "Dimmi quando e io ci sarò."  
"Niente dove?"  
"Ben scarso point sarei se non riuscissi a trovare questa informazione per conto mio, non trovi?"  
L'inglese emise un suono a metà tra un gemito e un sospiro, prendendo la mano dell'altro tra le sue e depositandovi sul palmo un casto bacio.  
"Non vedo l'ora, tesoro. Sinceramente, non vedo l'ora."

* * *

Eduardo era seduto alla sua vecchia scrivania. Per un attimo, davanti ai suo occhi si sovrapposero due Eduardo: un bambino che passava ore diligentemente a fare i compiti, illuminato dalla luce calda della lampada da architetto regalo della zia, mentre l'altro era un uomo, nel fiore della forma fisica, con dei fogli e il portatile aperto, illuminato dalla sua fredda luce azzurra.  
"Ancora sveglio?"  
"Mmh?" Eduardo non si era accorto né del padre, né dell'ora. "Oh. In effetti è piuttosto tardi. Finisco di controllare questa lettera, così che il mio assistente possa mandarla, e poi andrò a dormire."  
"Bene. Buon lavoro allora." Lavorando nello stesso settore, Saverin senior sapeva il valore del tempo.  
"Pai?" La voce del ragazzo lo bloccò prima di uscire.  
"Sì, Eduardo?" L'uomo rimase interdetto dall'espressione del figlio.  
Era la stessa espressione che Eduardo aveva da piccolo, quando portava a casa un voto che sapeva essere insoddisfacente per il padre.  
"Ti ho deluso, non è vero?" All'espressione confusa del padre, si affrettò ad aggiungere. "Io lo so che non abbiamo sempre avuto le stesse opinioni. So che non hai mai approvato molte delle mie scelte, ma... non-non sei almeno un po' fiero di me?" Si passò la mano tra i capelli, in un gesto nervoso che nessuno era riuscito a fargli perdere. "Sono un miliardario, ho un dottorato in una delle più prestigiose università del mondo, cosa-cosa devo fare per renderti felice?!"  
Il signor Saverin chiuse gli occhi, cercando di calmarsi e non rispondergli malamente (il signor Saverin giornalmente doveva lottare contro l'istinto di strozzare con le proprie mani ogni stupido essere umano che lo infastidiva).  
"I sentimenti non sono così semplici Eduardo. Spesso mi hai deluso. Sì, l'hai fatto ed è inutile che ci mentiamo, no? Ma sono anche stato fiero di te. Io _sono_ molto fiero di te." Gli si avvicinò, posandogli una mano sulla spalla, in un gesto che sperava riuscisse a trasmettergli quello che provava. "È... è che sei un testone! Quando ti impunti su qualcosa non c'è verso di farti ragionare. Se tu credi che qualcosa vada fatta in una determinata maniera, basta, quella dev'essere per forza la via giusta." Si fermò a riprendere fiato. Sospirò ridacchiando."Hai preso quasi tutto da tua madre e proprio il mio peggior difetto dovevi prendere da me?"  
Anche Eduardo ridacchiò, appoggiando la propria mano su quella del padre. "Più che altro povera mamma."  
"Edu?" Tolse la mano dalla spalla del figlio. "Voglio che tu sappia che io pongo la tua felicità sopra ogni altra cosa." Il signor Saverin appoggiò sulla scrivania del figlio un pezzetto di carta.  
"Cos'è?"  
"È quel codice di cui mi hai parlato anni fa, ti ricordi? Me l'hai detto quando quel sito era ancora un progetto allo stato iniziale. Il codice per distruggere Facebook. Quello diviso a metà tra te e Zuckerberg. Si tratta della sua metà del codice."  
Eduardo lo guardò stralunato. "Pai, come...?"  
"Ho i miei mezzi." Tagliò corto. "Pensavo che tu dovessi averlo."  
"Perché?" Una miriade di emozioni passarono sul viso del figlio.  
"Perché sei infelice. Sono anni che non sei più felice, non completamente almeno. E io voglio che tu lo sia. E se la tua felicità è fargliela pagare, ben venga."  
"Pai, non è così semplice." Le mani gli tremavano.  
Il signor Saverin decise che quello era il momento giusto per una confessione.  
"Sai perché non riesco a guardarti negli occhi? Perché mi vergogno di me stesso. Perché la mia prima reazione è di urlarti dietro di tutto. Hai fatto una stupidaggine, hai lasciato che i tuoi sentimenti interagissero con gli affari, sei stato uno sconsiderato." Chiuse gli occhi, cercando la forza di continuare. "E anch'io al suo posto avrei fatto lo stesso." L'espressione sul viso del figlio gli stava spezzando il cuore. "Io sono un uomo d'affari Edu, gli anelli deboli della catena si eliminano. Ma tu," si bloccò per un attimo, e riprese la mano del figlio tra le sue. "tu sei il mio Edu." Il ragazzo non aveva mai sentito un tono simile dal padre. "E se potessi, spezzerei il collo di Mark con le mie mani."

"Se-Se Mark mi avesse chiesto scusa io sarei con lui adesso."  
Il padre lo guardò, con una strana espressione.  
Eduardo fece un respiro profondo. "La deposizione. Io non volevo i suoi soldi. Io volevo..." _lui_ "volevo solo le sue scuse. L'avrei perdonato se solo si fosse scusato."  
"E lui?"  
La risata di Eduardo era isterica. "Lui si è comportato come se tutto ciò non lo riguardasse. Come se il fulcro di tutto fosse _altro_."  
"Altro?" L'uomo era confuso.  
"Lascia stare. Non mi va di parlarne."  
"Eduardo, sono passati anni oramai. Io vorrei solo che tu ti decidessi."  
"Decidermi?"  
"O te ne liberi, o torni indietro a riprendertelo."  
"Cosa dovrebbe significare?" Era una frase che non aveva senso.  
"O lasci andare Zuckerberg e quindi vendi le tue azioni, ti togli da quella stramaledetta compagnia e azioni il programma, oppure te ne torni in California e-" suo padre divenne rosso. "riprendi il tuo posto nella compagnia."  
"Non lo voglio quel posto."  
"Eduardo!" Sbottò il padre. "Non insultare la mia intelligenza. Per favore, non farmelo dire a voce alta. Io non-non sono completamente a mio agio con quello che sto cercando di farti capire."  
Al ragazzo sembrò come se qualcuno gli avesse tirato un pugno nello stomaco. "Pai, tra me e Mark non c'è mai stato niente."  
L'uomo non rispose, limitando a fissare il figlio con un'espressione severa.  
"Te lo giuro, non c'è mai stato nulla."  
Il padre sbuffò spazientito. "Senti, quello che succede tra due persone consenzienti non è affar mio. Ovvio che la mia prima scelta sarebbe di vederti sposato con una brava ragazza e con qualche nipotino in arrivo, ma piuttosto che vedere le tue foto in giro per il mondo, in mezzo a quelle sciacquette che frequenti-"  
"Pai! Ora stai esagerando." Come si permetteva di sputare sentenze?  
"-be' scusa, ma preferisco vederti con una persona con un minimo di sale in zucca anche se con il coso in mezzo alle gambe."  
"Wow. Non credevo, meglio finocchio che puttaniere? Dio, padre, sul serio," il sarcasmo era evidente dal suo tono, "sono sbalordito. Mi potrei commuovere."  
"Non usare quel tono con me." Solo Saverin Sr. riusciva a risvegliare il lato peggiore del figlio, considerato da tutti il classico _bravo ragazzo_. "Sono tuo padre e mi devi rispetto."  
"Ho quasi trent'anni e-"  
"E io sarò tuo padre anche quando ne avrai cento e anche quando sarò crepato!"  
Eduardo si alzò dalla sedia. "Tu e Mark sareste andati d'accordo. Comincio a credere che Chris avesse ragione quando diceva che trasferivo in Mark il mio desiderio di compiacerti." _Con il bonus di volerlo scopare su ogni superficie. Dio, sono un caso disperato._  
"Io non sono lui."  
"Oh, perché non avresti mai pugnalato un tuo amico alle spalle?" Eduardo aveva i suoi dubbi.  
"Io ho un buon lavoro che mi ha permesso di mantenere la mia famiglia. Ti ho fatto studiare e sei venuto su un decente essere umano. E se adesso sei, be' quello che sei, è anche perché non hai dovuto elemosinare o rubare per avere qualcosa sotto i denti. E _io_ stanotte andrò a dormire accanto alla persona che amo e domani mattina _io_ mi sveglierò con lei al mio fianco. Ti posso garantire che non mi cambierei _mai_ né con te, né con quell'altro. Buonanotte Eduardo, spero _vivamente_ che il sonno ti porti consiglio."

Eduardo aspettò che la porta si chiudesse prima di gettarsi sul letto, il lavoro dimenticato sulla scrivania.  
La nausea che lo prese gli impedì di dormire per diverse ore.

* * *

_Alcuni anni prima, in una stanza della Kirkland._  
Mark era seduto alla scrivania, intento a rispondere a una mail. Eduardo invece era seduto sul divano e si stava insistentemente sfregando gli occhi.  
"Smettila, non fai che peggiorare il tutto." Mark poteva vederlo nel riflesso del monitor.  
"Non hai idea del fastidio." Eduardo era petulante quando aveva qualcosa che non andava.  
"Raffreddore?" Mark si era interrotto e girato a guardarlo.  
"No, no. È tutto il giorno così. Ho studiato fino a tardi e devo averli sforzati troppo."  
"Stenditi."  
"Cosa?" Eduardo era confuso, troppo stanco per elaborare quello che stava succedendo.  
"Rilassati sul divano. Ti faccio un impacco di camomilla."  
"Mark, ti ringrazio, non devi disturbarti, non sto morendo."  
Il ragazzo lo guardò come se fosse stupido. "Stenditi." Solo Mark poteva avere un raro momento di gentilezza e insultarti silenziosamente allo stesso tempo.  
Eduardo sospirò profondamente, prima di obbedire e mettersi semi sdraiato sul divano. "Ho un mal di testa atroce."  
"Studi troppo." Mark aveva trovato una busta di camomilla solubile e la stava mescolando. Distrattamente si augurò che l'inventore del microonde avesse un posto nell'olimpo dei giusti.  
"Mio padre-"  
"Che palle Wardo, non puoi lasciarti condizionare l'esistenza da lui." Mark chiuse lo sportello del microonde con più forza del necessario.  
"Probabilmente anch'io se avessi avuto parenti come i tuoi la penserei nella stessa maniera."  
"Cosa vuoi dire?" Mark aveva preso dei batuffoli di cotone dallo sportello dei medicinali e li stava intingendo nella camomilla.  
"L'unica cosa che i tuoi si aspettano da te, è che tu sopravviva."  
"Ma se mia madre non fa altro che stressarmi. _Hai mangiato? Ti sei fatto qualche amico? Quando mi fai conoscere i ragazzi? Ce l'hai la fidanzata?_ " Senza la minima grazia, posò, sugli occhi chiusi dell'amico, i batuffoli.  
Stettero un po' in silenzio.  
"Mio padre vuole sapere cosa vogliamo fare con TheFacebook."  
"Tuo padre? Non è affar suo." Mark si era seduto nuovamente e aveva ripreso a testare alcuni script da integrare.  
"È preoccupato. Dice che non abbiamo nessun piano di sviluppo."  
Mark non si fermò, ma rallentò di dattiloscrivere. "Troppo presto. Al momento dobbiamo solo preoccuparci di rimanere fighi." Poi si ricordò una cosa. "Aspetta." Prese il post-it e scrisse sopra qualcosa. "Tieni." E glielo appiccò in fronte.  
"Ma quanto siamo spiritosi." Eduardo spostò l'impacco dall'occhio che gli faceva meno male. "Cos'è?"  
"La tua password amministratore. Sono noi due abbiamo i privilegi per accedere al codice sorgente."  
"Fantastico." Eduardo aveva delle idee molto vaghe sul lato tecnico della loro società.  
Mark lo sapeva perfettamente. "Insieme possiamo cancellare TheFacebook. La prossima volta che tuo padre ti chiede se ti ho dato garanzie per tuo investimento, dovresti dirglielo."  
"Mark-"  
Il ragazzo fece spalluccie, non interessato alle scuse dell'altro. Oramai conosceva Eduardo e, dai suoi racconti, anche il signor Saverin. Era logico quello che aveva chiesto al figlio. "Dovresti andare a dormire. Hai un test, domani." Mark mise su le cuffie, escludendo effettivamente il resto del mondo.  
Era la soluzione migliore per non sentire la porta chiudersi dietro Eduardo.

"Pai, ti prego. Sappiamo quello che stiamo facendo." Solo Saverin senior riusciva a far regredire Eduardo al livello di maturità di un ragazzino di quattordici anni. O meglio, Saverin senior e Mark.  
Mentre con la madre si sentiva quotidianamente, anche solo via sms, il padre, puntuale come la morte, lo chiamava ogni tre giorni alle otto di sera. Eduardo _odiava_ la prevedibilità del padre.  
" _Forse il tuo amico lo sa, visto che sta spendendo allegramente i tuoi soldi._ "  
"Ancora? Siamo in società, quante volte devo ripeterlo? E poi, ho il pieno controllo della situazione."  
" _Sì, come no._ "  
"È così. Mark mi ha dato un codice e assieme al suo abbiamo il totale controllo del sito e di tutti i suoi contenuti."  
" _Cioè potete distruggere tutto, volendo?_ "  
"Esatto."  
Eduardo sentì il padre sospirare dall'altro capo del telefono. " _Non prendere il vostro progetto sottogamba._ "  
"Pai, ti posso garantire che Mark non me lo lascia fare." Il suo amico sembrava posseduto da qualche demone. Mark respirava, _viveva_ TheFacebook.  
" _Bene. Questo è bene. Ricorda Edu, senza sacrificio e dedizione, non si va da nessuna parte._ "  
"Credo solo di avertelo sentito dire quel migliaio di volte."  
" _Un domani, quando sarai un uomo affermato, mi ringrazierai._ "  
Eduardo si trattenne a stento dal commentare. "Buonanotte, Pai."  
" _Buonanotte Edu._ "

* * *

_Qualche anno prima, in una sala legale._  
Mark stava premendo a ripetizione il tasto per richiedere l'amicizia ad Erika.  
Dopo cinque minuti si stufò, e si mise a guardare in giro nella stanza.  
Strano, si sentiva svuotato di ogni energia. Imbarazzante, ma il vero motivo per cui non si era ancora alzato dalla sedia era che temeva che le gambe non l'avrebbero retto, se avesse provato a stare in piedi.  
Si voltò a guardare fuori, il tramonto che si rifletteva sui vetri dei grattacieli.  
Giù in strada l'avvocato di Wardo - _Eduardo_ , adesso era tornato ad essere Eduardo - chiacchierava con un uno dei suoi collaboratori, mentre stava entrando nel taxi.  
 _Io ero il tuo solo amico. Avevi un amico._ Mark appoggiò i gomiti sul tavolo, mettendosi le mani tra i capelli. Che stronzata, non era assolutamente vero. Mark aveva amici. Gente che l'aveva seguito in California. Gente che... non era Eduardo.  
Aprì il profilo Facebook dell'ex amico; fu accolto dalla foto di Eduardo con il diploma. In un'altra vita, probabilmente ci sarebbe stato anche lui in quella foto.  
Mark chiuse la pagina, aprendo quella per identificarsi come amministratore.  
Entrò e andò direttamente alla pagina per cambiare password.  
Reinserì la propria, sempre la stessa, aggiungendo quella di Eduardo.  
 _Per non dimenticare._ Per non dimenticare chi aveva avuto fiducia in lui, ma non nel suo sogno; per non dimenticare che era stato così debole da aver desiderato qualcuno al suo fianco, così tanto da umiliarsi a supplicarlo; per non dimenticare a tutto quello a cui aveva rinunciato per Facebook.

* * *

_Qualche settimana dopo, Palo Alto._  
Un uomo di mezza età stava scrivendo al computer, finché non fu interrotto dal suono del telefono. "Ufficio di Mark Zuckerberg, in che cosa posso esserle utile?"  
" _Sono Eduardo Saverin. Vorrei un colloquio con il signor Zuckerberg._ "  
"Certamente, dottor Saverin," l'uomo aprì l'agenda, "le va bene la prossima settima-?"  
" _Mi scusi se la interrompo, ma sono a San Francisco per lavoro, domani notte riparto e ci vorrà del tempo prima di ricapitare nei paraggi. Non riuscirebbe a infilarmi nella giornata di domani?_ "  
"Aspetti che controllo. Le andrebbe bene per le sette domani sera, o è troppo tardi?"  
" _No, perfetto, la ringrazio._ "  
"Il signor Zuckerberg deve farle trovare qualche documento particolare?"  
" _No. No, basta solo che ci sia._ "  
"Bene, a domani, allora. Buona serata, dottor Saverin."  
" _Buona serata anche a lei._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Il titolo in fase di stesura era "The Sky Is The Limit" preso da una canzone di Jason Derülo. Mi sono resa conto che era un titolo che non stava molto bene e mi ero ripromessa di cambiarlo. Poi fato ha voluto che mentre stavo editando un po' la storia, sono incappata nella canzone di Laura Pausini "Primavera in anticipo" e ho trovato che quella strofa fosse perfetta.  
> Questa fic nasce dal prompt _Eduardo/Mark, "Devi compiere un atto di fede, o diventerai un vecchio pieno di rimpianti che aspetta da solo la morte"_ dell'Italian P0rn Fest 2011 (N.B. il p0rn non c'è, e non c'è neppure questa frase *pubblicità ingannevole*).
> 
> 2) Tony, nel trailer dei Vendicatori, ha rubato la tagline di TSN. Io ovviamente ho fatto lo stesso.
> 
> 3) Nella fic ci sono riferimenti alla guerra civile in Egitto, che era in corso quando ho iniziato la storia nel gennaio 2011. Mentre la stavo scrivendo mi sono resa conto che, in realtà, l'ho immaginata come se fosse in un futuro prossimo, tuttavia, a mio avviso, i riferimenti politici aiutavano l'ambientazione e quindi li ho tenuti.
> 
> 4) Questa storia, ma in generale ogni storia su TSN, presenta l'inconveniente di avere molti richiami alla realtà. Voglio solo ricordare che sono storie ispirate a un film _liberamente ispirato a una storia vera_. Quando parliamo di Mark o Eduardo, noi parliamo dell'interpretazione di Jesse e Andrew. Quando parliamo di Chris, parliamo di quel biondino che avrà quattro battute in tutto il film, non del tizio che sta aiutando il presidente Obama a vincere il secondo mandato e che si sta per sposare con il suo compagno. Che poi uno scrittore trovi questi aspetti della vita di Chris molto _ganzi_ e decida di utilizzarli anche nelle sue storie è una scelta artistica. Esattamente come ha fatto Sorkin a non metterli nel film.
> 
> 5) In questa fic Mark ha [questo](http://30.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lr4vqtgC2A1qaf90uo1_r1_500.gif) taglio di capelli , mentre Eduardo [questo](http://s3.amazonaws.com/data.tumblr.com/tumblr_lucji5ANDa1r55ftgo1_1280.jpg).  
> Il senet di cui parlo lo potete trovare [qui](http://thepolloweb.blogspot.com/2010/03/senet-gioco-da-tavolo-dellantico-egitto.html).  
> Wasp è Lisbeth Salander da "Uomini che odiano le donne".
> 
> 6) Per questa storia ho creato tutto un background per Eames, Arianna e Arthur. Qualche indizio lo trovate già nel poster di [**m_bfly**](http://m_bfly.livejournal.com) ;)  
>  Come fanfic writer, ho scelto di usare quasi sempre la versione italiana di ciò che scrivo. In questa storia, oltre a frasi prese direttamente da TSN, ho optato per Arianna.  
> Fino all'ultima stesura, avevo anche imposto ad Arthur il ruolo di "manovratore" (v. poster italiano di Inception con i ruoli). Poi però non ce l'ho fatta a lasciare una traduzione simile (è come il vecchio Pecoranera/Ravenclaw: a tutto c'è un limite) e ho mantenuto l'originale _point man_.
> 
> 7) [**waferkya**](http://waferkya.livejournal.com) è un mostro. Non lasciatevi ingannare dalle apparenze. Chiunque riesca a scrive TANTO quanto lei, BENE come lei (il mio unico rammarico è che non abbiamo tantissimi fandom in comune, ci incrociamo solo ogni tanto) e a BETARE velocemente e intelligentemente come lei, NON È UMANO! E sto cercando di ignorare il numero di gift che ha fatto, perché per la mia povera mente sarebbe troppo e inizierei veramente ad avere complessi. Kya, ti ringrazio dal più profondo del cuore ♥
> 
> 8) "La mia gifter è differente" ™ potrebbe essere lo slogan per [**m_bfly**](http://m_bfly.livejournal.com). È stata fantastica, non so come avrei fatto senza di lei. Noi non ci conoscevamo prima di questa edizione del BBI e non credevo che avremmo instaurato una collaborazione così stretta. Sapere che lei leggeva i miei progressi mi ha, e mi sta, spronando tantissimo e non come ringraziarla per il bellissimo poster (dai, ora dobbiamo solo trovare qualcuno che ci finanzi il film xD) e per fanmix "calzante a pieno" (yeah!!)! Stella, grazie di tutto ♥
> 
> 9) C'è un seguito. E la prima parte è già pronta. Non mi sembrava giusto affrontare in questa fic (finto spoiler) la riconciliazione tra Mark ed Eduardo a discapito degli altri protagonisti. Non appena finirà il BBI, vi aspetto tutti in "You are the one, my moon, my stars, my sun".
> 
> 10) Se la storia vi è piaciuta almeno un pochino, siete gentilmente invitate/i a lasciare un kudos ♥. Grazie di aver letto fino a qui :)


End file.
